


Lightning in a Bottle

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Shinsou Hitoshi, Alternate Universe - Idols, Bisexual Kaminari Denki, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: 'Then he finally meets my eyes with his, deep amber orbs like golden honey gazing at me. They’re so unintentionally intense that it feels like he can see right through my every movement and action. So, I continue to lay on the cold pavement, still as I can be. But pulling my focus away from his eyes is too difficult. I examine them further and notice a bit of royal blue eyeliner lines along the rim of his bottom lid, and black liner along his top lid. I’m not really a makeup guy myself, but it compliments him well.'The Idol Denki, Shinkami love story!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 50
Kudos: 181





	1. Hey, Mr. Alley-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari

(Shinsou’s POV)

I don’t get much sleep in general; it’s the sort of life that comes with being an insomniac. Some nights I struggle to fall asleep, other nights I struggle to stay asleep. So, being suddenly knocked over in the city alleyway and blacking out for what feels like a second doesn’t seem much different from when I’m actually sleeping.

But I suppose it must have been more than a second since the guy who ran into me is panicking so much. My eyes scan over him slowly, since he hasn’t noticed I opened them yet. His yellow-blonde hair is in disarray and his neck has drops of sweat rolling down it, like he’s been frantically running for a long time. He keeps looking behind his shoulder every few seconds as he tries to figure out what to do with me. He looks over my body quickly for any cuts or bruises, but still has yet to look at my face to see that I’m staring right at him. He has an odd lightning bolt shaped black streak in his hair, it’s sort of cute in a gaudy way.

Then he finally meets my eyes with his, deep amber orbs like golden honey gazing at me. They’re so unintentionally intense that it feels like he can see right through my every movement and action. So, I continue to lay on the cold pavement, still as I can be. But pulling my focus away from his eyes is too difficult. I examine them further and notice a bit of royal blue eyeliner lines along the rim of his bottom lid, and black liner along his top lid. I’m not really a makeup guy myself, but it compliments him well.

“Hey, Mr. Alley-man, are you okay?!” he asks in a panicked tone. It takes me a second to realize he’s been trying to ask me if I’m hurt the whole time I’ve been lost in his golden orbs.

My back hurts a bit from the collision and my head is uncomfortable on the bumpy ground, but it’s not too bad, surprisingly. Thinking back to the moment of impact, I think the blonde might have tried to cushion my fall by wrapping his arms around my head, which would explain why I don’t have a headache. One glace at the back of his hands, slightly scraped with a little dirt staining them, confirms this. I guess I must have blacked out from the shock of having someone suddenly crash into me.

I look back up at the yellow blonde guy and attempt to sit up. “I’m fine, Blondie,” I say.

He reaches his arms out to me and helps me ease into a sitting position. “Oh, dude, I am so so so sorry. We should get you checked out; I’ll pay your medical bills—”

“Woah there, easy,” I cut him off and force myself to rise to my feet. He does the same. “It’s not that serious, I’m fine. But just what the hell were you running from?”

Now getting the chance to look him over more, I have no doubt this guy could pay for me to see a doctor if I really wanted him to. He looks like he just got back from a rave for rich people with his black silk button shirt that’s open enough for his chest to be exposed but closed enough to look somehow modestly sexy. He’s wearing perfectly fitted black jeans and shiny dress shoes. He has some sort of black leather belt corset around the middle of his torso with straps over his shoulders and more straps around his thighs, like a really excessive garter belt. A silver chain with a gold lightning bolt hangs from his neck, close enough to his throat to almost be a choker, but low enough that it’s loose.

He chuckles nervously at my question and darts his eyes away. “Well, I was sort of—” He cuts himself off when he feels a presence behind him. The both of us turning our attention to the dark figure at the end of the alleyway. I look back at the blonde to see his eyes go wide and his jaw clench in fear. He then grabs my wrist and starts running, pulling me along with him. “We have to run!”

“H-hey! Wait! Blondie!” I try to call out to him but to no avail. His grip on my wrist is firm and he’s running like his life depends on it. I’m somewhat struggling to keep up with his pace.

We’re booking it down the streets, turning on any random corner, and I can tell he’s too panicked to worry about where he’s going. He’s just hoping that wherever it is, it’ll lead him away from whoever that figure was. He has no real destination in mind.

I try my best to look around our surroundings, seeing if I can figure out where we are. Luckily, I recognize the surroundings almost instantly. I muster up what little energy I have and pick up speed, grabbing the blonde’s wrist and leading him away. I look back at him and he’s staring at me, confused and a bit anxious. So, I stare right into his eyes, trying to communicate a sense of trust. He nods, receiving the message and follows me.

It takes a little while since we took quite a few random turns before, but I finally manage to bring the yellow blonde to my apartment. I honestly feel like I must be some kind of insane to invite this complete stranger into my home, much less lead him here. However, he looked really terrified of whoever it was he was running from and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a soft spot for cute blondes.

I lock the door up tight and turn my attention to the guy I brought here. “You want something to drink? I’ve got coffee, water, cola.”

He looks to me, thinking for a minute. “Cola,” he replies. “Is it okay for me to be here?”

I reach into the fridge and grab a cold can of soda. “Why wouldn’t it be?” I ask, closing the fridge door and handing him the drink.

He takes it and presses the cold tin to his neck. “I wouldn’t want to intrude on your life or anything.”

“My life is just a cycle of going to work and coming home to nothing,” I respond flatly, “You aren’t intruding on anything.”

He doesn’t say much, just nods. He’s clearly still exhausted from running so much. “Thank you, Mr. Alley-man.”

I breathe out a quick laugh and my lips curve into a small smile. “Hitoshi Shinsou.”

He beams a bright smile at me. “Denki Kaminari.”

I almost repeat his name out loud but settle for saying it in my head, liking the way it sounds. It’s a cute and fitting name for him. ‘Denki’ meaning ‘electrical spirit’; that’s honestly exactly how I would describe him, even after only knowing him for a couple of hours.

I gaze at his eyes again and remember the blue and black eyeliner he’s wearing, and the sweat dripping from his neck. “You can use the shower if you want, I can find you something uh…” I trail off, scanning over his strange outfit once more, “comfortable to wear.”

“Oh, yeah,” he laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his head before finally opening the can of cola. “I guess I must look pretty strange to you,” he says and proceeds to chug the carbonated drink until it’s empty. “Thanks, I’ll take that offer.”

‘To me’? What does he mean by that? I’d think anyone would find his appearance pretty strange right now. Maybe he means his friends and family? Maybe they’re used to seeing him like this and that’s why he said it like that?

I decide to shake away my questions, not really wanting to pry into his private life anymore than I feel like I have. I point out where the bathroom is to him and take his empty can, throwing it into recycling. After Denki heads off to take a shower, I walk over to my bedroom and rummage through my drawers. I pull out a faded purple T-shirt and PJ bottoms. The blonde is quite a bit skinnier and smaller than me, so the clothes will probably be a little baggy on him, but they should fit well enough.

I walk over to the bathroom and hear the water running. I crack the door open just a bit, setting the clothes on the counter of the sink. I close the door and flop myself down on the couch, finally letting my body rest from all the running. The events of today exhausting me both mentally and physically.

Sitting back and sinking into the cushions of my couch, a strange feeling rises inside me; a feeling that my life is about to get very interesting.


	2. Chargebolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I’m stunned silent. Of course, so much of everything that has happened since last night makes sense now. I understand now why he was dressed so strange, and why he thought me thinking he was dressed strange was funny. I understand now why he mentioned having stalkers so casually. I understand now why he was so ready to offer to pay for my medical bills when he ran into me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here!! Ooooh I'm so excited about this story~  
> I still have more oneshots to post but I will do my best to keep up with updating this story c:

(Shinsou’s POV)

A stinging brightness of the sun’s rays shines onto my face, making my eyes shut a little tighter as I groan. I feel a weight on me, pressing into my chest. I think to myself that it’s probably just my cat finally coming out of hiding after I brought home a complete stranger. However, this weight is far too heavy and unfamiliar.

I force my tired eyes to open and look down to see the blonde guy I ran into last night, Denki Kaminari, nuzzled into my chest. My whole face heats up intensely, I can only imagine how many shades of red I must be turning. His arms are tightly wrapped around my torso, our legs intertwined, and that’s when I realize we’re still on my couch.

I try to recall any memories that may have led to this, but I can’t remember anything after setting a change of clothes on the sink counter while the blonde was in the shower. I have no memory of him coming out of the shower or of falling asleep on the couch. Though, with how exhausted I was last night, I’m not too surprised that I passed out. But just how the hell did things turn out like this?

Kaminari stirs and groans, lifting his head a bit. His eyes slowly flutter open and he looks at me with a sleepy grin. “Good morning.”

That’s all he has to say? Does he do this sort of thing so often that it doesn’t faze him? What kind of life does this guy live? “Uh… Good morning?”

He sits up, stretching his arms over his head and then rubs his eyes. “Are you feeling better?”

I pull myself into a sitting position next to him, our feet now touching the floor and our arms brushed up against each other slightly. I look at him, my foggy brain feeling confused. “Um… What do you mean?”

“Oh,” Kaminari looks at me with a slightly concerned expression. His eyes soft and his lips curved into a small frown. “I guess you don’t remember. You fell asleep on the couch while I was in the shower and I tried to wake you up. You opened your eyes, but it didn’t really… seem like you were really all there.”

I blink at him, trying to figure out what he means by that. My heart anxiously sinks into my stomach a bit. He reaches out to me and places a hand on my forehead, like he’s trying to check for a fever.

“You were completely spaced out,” the blonde continues. “When I tried to tell you to go sleep in your bed, you grabbed my arm and started saying something about not wanting to be alone. You seemed pretty freaked out, but you calmed down when I started hugging you. So, I ended up just kind of staying here with you.”

I pinch the bridge between my eyes, sighing heavily. Feeling both embarrassed and guilty for dragging a complete stranger into one of my episodes. I thought I was done having them a while ago when my dad said I hadn’t had one in months, but clearly, they’re still happening.

“I’m sorry,” I say softly. “It’s something that happens to me sometimes. I don’t mean to cause you trouble.”

Kaminari shakes his head at me. “No, dude, if anything I’m the one causing trouble. You don’t even know me, and you were nice enough to let me hide here for the night. Thank you.”

I bring my gaze down to the floor, studying the hardwood as the morning sun shines through the giant window panels that take up most of one wall in my apartment. “So, you want to tell me what happened last night? I would’ve asked when we got here, but I figured you could use a little time to calm yourself and get cleaned up.”

The blondes sighs a bit but nods his head slowly. “I was… running from a stalker.”

I look back up at him, eyes wide. “A stalker?”

“Yeah,” he continues, “I get them every so often. But this one has been really persistent and also really sneaky. I still have no clue who it is or how they keep finding me.”

I raise an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean you ‘get them every so often’? Having stalkers is normal to you?”

Kaminari looks at me with this expression I can’t quite explain. It’s like he just witnessed a second head growing out of my shoulder. “Do… do you really not know who I am?”

“Um… Should I?”

Of course, I don’t know who he is. What kind of question is that? I mean I know his name and a few random facts about him; like he wears weird clothing and makeup, he’s running from a stalker, and he is apparently way too comfortable cuddling with another man. I only just met him last night and all that is already more information than I really needed to know.

He stands up, ruffling his messy blonde hair with his fingers and walks over to my television stand. He grabs he remote and turns on the screen. After a few seconds of channel surfing; I’m left with my mouth hanging wide open.

Denki Kaminari stands on a huge stage, surrounded by what looks like thousands of people. He holds a microphone in one hand and his other hand is raised up towards the ceiling, crackles of electricity running up and down it. He’s wearing an outfit similar to what he had on last night but with a yellow silk shirt instead of a black one. His eyes are adorned with the same blue and black eyeliner he wore last night but it’s also complimented with a gold lightning bolt sticker under his left eye. Through the speakers, a melody reaches my ears, the sound of him singing.

_‘And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder  
Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
All I need is to be struck  
By your electric love  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love’_

I’m stunned silent. Of course, so much of everything that has happened since last night makes sense now. I understand now why he was dressed so strange, and why he thought me thinking he was dressed strange was funny. I understand now why he mentioned having stalkers so casually. I understand now why he was so ready to offer to pay for my medical bills when he ran into me.

The blonde smiles at me softly. “Nice to meet you, I’m Chargebolt.”

He’s fucking famous.

I’ve heard of Chargebolt before, I don’t think there is a soul on earth who hasn’t. He’s an idol known for singing all various types of music. He also has played a few minor parts in movies and shows, but nothing too big. I remember hearing on the radio that he mentioned not having much confidence in his acting during an interview. He’s also loved by a lot of people for donating huge amounts of his fortune to charities and helping out with fund raisers. Overall, he’s a very well-known and very beloved idol.

So, why didn’t I recognize him? Well, because I actually had never seen his face before. I knew of him through radio and podcasts and general gossip. But I never cared enough to look up an image of him and I’m rarely home enough to watch TV because of my work. Even when I do, I mainly just look at the weather forecast or watch DVDs.

“You’re… Chargebolt…” my sentence trails off, my mind still in shock.

“Oh, so you do know me,” Kaminari says and turns off the TV before sitting back down next to me. “Yeah, surprise.”

I finally close my mouth after having it hung open for so long and press my lips together. “I’ve… I’ve heard about you, but never saw you before…”

He laughs heartily. “Damn, been a while since I’ve met someone who has never seen my face before. It’s refreshing, not going to lie.”

I rub the back of my head, a slight pink blush on my cheeks. “So, your stalker…”

He nods. “Yeah, I don’t know who he is, but he’s been following me around a lot the past week or so… I usually have security around me, but I slipped away from them to be alone for a bit.”

“Clearly that was a mistake,” I chime in.

“Yeah, yeah,” he responds, looking a little dejected. “I was really lucky that I ran into you when I did. You kind of saved me back there.”

I shake my head. “I didn’t do much, really.”

“No, for real,” Kaminari leans in closer to me. His fingers trace up the front of my lower waist to my collarbone. He bites his bottom lip, not breaking his golden gaze from mine, and slips his fingers into my shirt, feeling my shoulder. “I owe you one… Hitoshi.”

My heart pounds loudly in my chest. A small shiver running down my spine, I can practically feel the goosebumps rising on my skin. I swallow hard, but my throat is dry as a desert. I’m not used to this kind of thing. I’ve only dated one person before, and it didn’t go that well. But I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive. I’ve thought about how cute and beautiful his features are since I met him. If I saw him in a bar, I’d probably buy him a drink. However, being touched like this, blatantly flirted with like this, and hearing my first name be called in such a soft voice; this is all new territory for me.

The blonde moves even closer to me, to the point where our thighs are touching. Suddenly, the fact that he was snuggling into me as we slept no longer seemed so strange. His free arm snakes around my waist, slipping his hand under the back of my shirt. My breath catches in my throat when I feel his lips on my neck.

“Hitoshi…” he whispers my name again, setting my whole body on fire.

My head is spinning, this is far too fast for two guys who just met last night, but it feels so nice. God, he’s so pretty too. Curse me and my weakness for cute blondes. I can’t move away from him or push him away; I’m just frozen in place with an attractive guy kissing my neck. An attractive guy who’s a famous idol.

He’s itching closer and closer to my lips, trailing kisses along my jawline. His hands are exploring my back and chest. He’s so close to me he might as well be in my lap. I sink into the couch cushions, letting out a shaky breath.

Then there’s a loud bang on my door and we both jump and choke on our voices at the sound. My heart leaps up into my throat and then drops back down to my chest. Kaminari practically falls off the couch and clutches at the shirt he’s wearing, trying to calm himself.

I stand up and walk over to the door, my heart still racing, and my face still burned with a deep blush. I take a breath, trying to relax, and open the door. On the other side stands a young woman with a very short haircut and angled bangs, along with long earlobes that have audio jacks on the ends and a young man who is quite tall and has very wide, abnormal looking elbows.

“Jirou! Sero!” Kaminari exclaims excitedly as he pops up next to me. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Are you for real, idiot?!” The woman scolds him. “We’re here because we had to track your damn phone since you never replied to any of us!”

The blonde rubs the back of his head. “Oh, jeez, I’m sorry. I got caught up in a lot of stuff and I just forgot to check it…”

“Dude, Bakugou is going to kill you,” the tall man adds. “You better hope Kiri can keep him calm enough that he won’t explode your ass.”

“What were you even doing last night?!” The woman yells, she points her glare at me, and then back to Kaminari. “Having a hook up?!”

“N-no! It wasn’t like that!” The blonde tries to defend himself.

But then the elbow guy chimes in. “Dude, he has a hickey.”

My face practically blew up in an intense blush, setting my head on fire. I pull out my phone and use the camera as a mirror. Yep, there is indeed a hickey on my neck. I hadn’t even noticed he made one. Kaminari is blushing just as much, standing next to me.

“O-okay, I can explain,” he throws his hands up and continues. “Last night I slipped away from my bodyguards, which you can scold me for later, and I ended up getting chased around by that stalker. I ran into this guy here, Shinsou, and he let me hide out here for the night.”

“And the hickey?” the tall guys asks with a raised brow.

“That, um…” the blonde looks down at the floor, the both of us shuffling awkwardly in place. “That’s from… me thanking him.”

The short haired woman pinches the bridge between her eyes and sighs. “You really are an idiot. I can’t stand you sometimes.”

I invite Jirou and Sero into the apartment and I make coffee for everyone. Then, we sit together at my small kitchen table. Kaminari goes over the events of last night in more detail but leaving out the stuff about us cuddling and him snogging my neck on the couch.

“This is becoming a real issue,” Sero says. “This guy is no ordinary stalker, he’s way too sneaky and he seems to always know where Denks is.”

“The issue is that he’s too calm and collected,” Jirou replies. “Kaminari’s past stalkers have been typical desperate fan girls, but this guy is different. He’s rational and uses his head. What we need is something that will drive him crazy enough to slip up and come out of hiding.”

“Okay, like what?” the blonde asks, leaning back in his chair.

Jirou puts a finger to her lips and thinks for a moment. Then, like a lightbulb flashed on in her head, her eyes light up. She brings her gaze to me and grins wide. “Like maybe… if Denki Kaminari got a lover.”

And this is the story of how I became the famous idol Chargebolt’s fake boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, there will be a voting for the next fic after this one is done and it's starting right now!  
> I'll be checking comments for votes every chapter and once we get to the last one, I'll announce the results!  
> Don't worry if you can't decide right now, there will be plenty of more chances to vote since we just started this fic!
> 
> The Mute Boy (shinkami)  
> Hanahaki AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> Bad Boy AU (shinkami or kiribaku)  
> Pet Store AU (mixed couples, kiribaku)  
> Villain Todoroki (tododeku)  
> Kaminarella (shinkami)  
> Shinsou Mermaid/Pirate Denki (shinkami)  
> Ragdoll and Tensei hospital fic  
> Burnt in Name fic (kiribaku)  
> Hanahaki Cure (kiribaku + tododeku)


	3. It's no different, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I was silent for a few moments, the blonde still looked at me with the same flirty eyes and seductive smirk. It seemed like an absolutely insane idea. I didn’t even really know him, I just met him by chance. Yet, somehow, I ended up twisted in this weird tangled string of fate. I was only trying to walk home that night, as I did every night. I planned to head straight to my apartment and sit on the couch with my cat, as I did every night. I never, in a million years, had ever thought one random encounter would land me in a situation like this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's here~ Sorry if this story is moving a bit slower than the last. But It'll get more exciting soon!

(Shinsou’s POV)

Here’s everything I have learned about Denki Kaminari, so far;

1\. He’s a famous idol with a huge fanbase. He sings various kinds of music to appeal to multiple audiences. He donates money and helps charities a lot. And he’s had plenty of stalkers thanks to his pretty looks and friendly personality.  
2\. Kyouka Jirou, the girl with the audio jack earlobes, is one of his best friends and his manager. Hanta Sero, the guy with the abnormal elbows, is also one of his best friends and Jirou’s second in command. I also learned that his elbows look like that because his quirk is that he shoots tape from them.  
3\. He has two friends that are pro heroes, Katsuki Bakugou and Eijirou Kirishima. They attend his shows when they can but stay backstage, so they don’t draw the crowd’s attention from Chargebolt.  
4\. Kaminari’s quirk is electrification. He can store and discharge electricity.  
5\. He moves way too fast, even in a fake relationship.

“W-wait! Blondie!” I call out as I try to stop him from kissing my neck. He has me pinned to my bed, straddling me with his hands up my shirt.

“That’s a cute nickname and all, but you _can _just call me Denki, ya know?” he says and continues to kiss my neck anyway.__

____

__

God, this guy is going to be the death of me. We started this fake relationship hardly even a day ago. After Jirou proposed the idea, Kami—Denki wasted no time in agreeing to it. However, I was more skeptical;

“Why me?” I asked.

“Do I need to bring up the hickey again?” Sero deadpanned.

Jirou crossed her arms over her chest. “Cause Kaminari here obviously finds you attractive and paparazzi have already released photos of you two running in the street together. So, part of the job has already begun.”

“You’re kidding me,” I sighed. “It won’t hurt his image to date a guy?”

“What century are you living in?” Sero replied sarcastically. “Denks came out as bisexual almost right after he started getting popular. Most of his fanbase was fine with it.”

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms myself. “Okay, so what do I get out of this?”

“A boyfriend.”

“A fake one.”

“Doesn’t have to be fake,” Denki said to me and winked, his chin rested in his palm and his arm propped up on the table.

I swear, I nearly had a heart attack right there. Then, Jirou spoke up again. “We’ll give you whatever you want; money, a car, anything. Just please help us out. We’re honestly worried this stalker might try to hurt Kaminari.”

I was silent for a few moments, the blonde still looked at me with the same flirty eyes and seductive smirk. It seemed like an absolutely insane idea. I didn’t even really know him, I just met him by chance. Yet, somehow, I ended up twisted in this weird tangled string of fate. I was only trying to walk home that night, as I did every night. I planned to head straight to my apartment and sit on the couch with my cat, as I did every night. I never, in a million years, had ever thought one random encounter would land me in a situation like this.

I sighed slowly. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

And now here I am, getting straddled by my fake boyfriend as he kisses my jawline and attempts to take my lips like he tried to yesterday. I don’t hate it. To be honest, I quite like it a lot. And yeah, I really want to kiss him as well. But I’m not used to this at all. He’s way more touchy and flirty than the person I dated before.

I grab his shoulders and push him away a little, my heart pounding loudly in my chest. “J-just hold on, okay? Give me a minute.”

Denki beams a smile at me. “Awww, shy type, are you? Based on your appearance and all, I thought you might be either more forward or standoffish. I didn’t take you for a softie. Not complaining though, I like it. Adds a cute factor to your hotness.”

I can’t even count the amount of times this guy has made my cheeks burn. How have I not passed out from all my blood rushing to my face like this? “I normally am more forward, actually. I just wasn’t mentally prepared for you to be as well.”

He giggles. “Cute; makes me want to kiss you even more.”

“I am not cute,” I flip the two of us over so he’s the one being pinned to the bed now.

He looks surprised at first but then quickly smirks. “Ooh, I like where this is going.”

I sigh. “You know this is a fake relationship, yeah? We don’t have to take this seriously,” I climb off him and stand up, my back facing the blonde. “We should probably establish some ground rules.”

“What kind of ground rules?” Denki asks.

“Well…” I trail off, trying to think. “When possible, we should try to go on dates at least once a week so paparazzi can take their photos; it’ll help sell the story.”

“That just sounds like a bonus.”

“Let me finish,” I sigh again, pinching the bridge between my eyes. “You’re probably going to over here often, so I’ll get a proper futon for one of us to sleep on. We won’t force each other to do anything we don’t want to do, and we’ll try to keep public affection reduced to hand holding and maybe cheek pecks. If a reporter gets too nosy, I can use my quirk to drive them off, so long as they aren’t too many witnesses. Also, I don’t want any attention being brought to my job, so don’t try to find out where I work. Jirou gave me that lifetime backstage pass, so I’ll attend your concerts when I can. And—"

I choke on my next words when I feel a pair of arms snake around my shoulders and a chest against my back. Denki’s voice, softer than normal, whispers into my ear as he bites my earlobe. “We don’t need a futon if we sleep in the same bed. And we can do so much more than just hold hands.”

Oh, no. I can’t keep letting him fluster me. I have to prove that I’m the forward one. I take a second to mentally prepare myself and gather my composure. Then, I turn around and slip my fingers under the necklace he’s still wearing, pulling his face closer to mine. I stare him down, right into his gold eyes.

Now, it’s his turn to become a blushing mess. I smirk with the same seductive intent as he did as I watch him turn deep pink. His lips are parted slightly as he gazes back at me. He lets out a slow breath. “God, please fucking make out with me,” he whispers.

“Did you forget one of the ground rules already?” I ask, lowering my voice to a more raspy and deep tone.

The blonde grins smugly. “I’m not forcing, I’m begging,” but then his expression falls to a small frown. “What is it? Do you not like me? Am I not attractive to you?”

I shouldn’t be shocked at his question. To him, it probably seems like I’m subtly rejecting him. But that couldn’t be further from the truth. It has honestly taken every fiber of my being not to touch him. I’ve already pictured tying him up and watching him squirm probably fifty times in my head. And seeing him both yesterday and today wearing my clothes, seeing how they’re slightly baggy on him, with part of his shoulder exposed; it’s making me want to go feral. I want to grab a handful of that pretty yellow blonde hair and leave little red marks all over his skin.

But I’ve been holding back because he’s an _idol _. If he was just a regular guy I ran into at a bar, I’d be all over him in an instant. But he’s someone with a huge fanbase, an image to hold up, someone with paparazzi constantly following him. It feels weird to pounce on someone who’s famous.__

____

____

However, looking at him right now, with his pouting bottom lip and big honey eyes; I feel myself getting weak in the knees. I really _really _want to touch him. Kiss him. Feel him. Taste him.__

____

____

I push him back down onto the bed and climb over him. My knee gently grinding into his crotch. I lean down and firmly press my lips against his. They’re soft and taste faintly of the honey dew melon I served with our breakfast this morning. His body is so warm under my own. I can somewhat feel how fast his heart is racing through our clothing. I slightly lick his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, and he grants me access. I explore the inside of his mouth, my hand reaching up and tangling my fingers into his blonde locks. I can feel small tingles of electricity sparking through them.

When we break the kiss to catch our breaths, I gaze down at his half-lidded eyes. A silver string still connecting our mouths. “You are fucking beautiful.”

He smiles at me, pink blush still on his cheeks. “Even if this is supposed to be fake, we can still get to know each other, can’t we? I find you… really attractive, Hitoshi.”

He isn’t wrong. The emotional and romantic part of our fake relationship is just for the cameras, but that doesn’t mean the physical part has to be. If we’re attracted to each other, then where’s the harm in it, right? Even if he is an idol, he’s still a person. It shouldn’t be that different from meeting each other in any other way and hooking up.

I very quickly learned that it is extremely different.

Since Denki still has to wait on the okay from Jirou and Sero to go back to his house, we agreed to go out to get lunch and get some rumors stirred up with the paparazzi. Jirou stopped by with some clothes for Denki as well. His casual street clothes really are almost just as flashy as his stage outfits. A yellow shirt the same shade as his hair, a magenta and black oversized hoodie, damaged pale jeans, bright yellow and white sneakers, and the same necklace he seems to always wear.

We walk together to a nearby diner and I could feel the stares of a hundred eyes piercing through me. I grip the blonde’s hand tight and try to ignore the not-so-hidden photographers itching their pictures as close up as they can. Denki gives my hand a little squeeze in return but keeps looking forward with a beaming smile on his face. Of course, he’s used to this. Paparazzi scramble to get photos of him eating a slice of toast just cause he’s famous.

We sit together at a table near a big window purposely so the vultures outside can get their fill of shots. “Do they ever leave you alone?” I ask with a half-smile.

Denki chuckles. “Only when they can’t see me.”

I huff out a small laugh and take a bite of my curry. The blonde happily munches on a burger. I think I remember hearing in a podcast that they’re his favorite and he enjoys American food in general. “You ever been to America?”

“Yeah, a few times!” he replies excitedly. “My mom used to travel there a lot and I’ve done some shows there. How about you?”

I shake my head. “No, I’ve never been anywhere outside of Japan.”

“Really? That’s a shame. We’ll have to plan something once the stalker thing gets settled with,” he says with his usual beaming expression that always makes my heart skip a beat. “It’s pretty fun seeing all the stuff they have there.”

I almost choke on my food, my eyes a little wide at his comment. Is he planning to keep up this whole thing after we get rid of the stalker? I mean, I guess we never determined when we would end the whole fake relationship. I guess it would be strange to suddenly break up right after a stalker gets caught, so we’ll probably have to continue it a little longer. But is that really enough time to travel to America? How long is this fake relationship going to be?

I shake the questions away. Whatever happens, will happen. And it’s not like I dislike the idea of continuing this. I quite enjoy the blonde’s company and all the flirting and touching is nice too.

To be honest; I think I could get used to it.  
And that’s a little concerning.


	4. Paparazzi, Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My heart is hammering, and my body feels restless. I adore the crowd, I crave the attention, I live for everything I do. But people are always changing, easily bored, easily swayed one way or the other. No matter how big I get, how much my fans say they love me, I know I have to keep them entertained. Big smile, outgoing and fun personality, fresh ideas, overwhelming talent. All that is how I’ve been built and carved and wired into what I am; Chargebolt.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter. I was working on a KamiSeroShinsou oneshot request and it took way longer than planned. I still have more oneshots coming out soon as well! I also think that once the oneshots are done, I'm going to start up another fanfic story so that way I'm doing two full fanfics instead of one. I just think it would be the easiest way to get all of them done. However instead of doing a vote for the second full fanfic, I'm going to choose it myself because I feel like it will be easier for me to decide which story I feel I can handle doing at the same time as this one. However, I will still allow you to vote for whichever fanfic I'm going to do after this one. I'll just remove whichever one I decide on later.

(Kaminari’s POV)

I’ve been used to the flash and shine of cameras since my big debut in a popular Japanese musical drama. I’ve been used to the roars of crowds and the pushing of reporters since I performed my first sold out concert. I’ve been used to the attention, the recognition, the feeling of all-eyes-on-me since the word ‘famous’ was attached to my name.

Some celebrities talk about how it’s thrilling at first but then you become pretty numb to it over time. For me, it’s still a huge adrenaline rush. Every famous person says it, but I never expected to become this big. Everyday my heart is filled with the love of my fans. Everyday I am soaring above the clouds with the cheers of my stage name.

But I know this life isn’t for everyone, and that fact becomes all the more apparent as I watch the trembling hands of the man sitting across from me. Even if it is a fake relationship, I haven’t dated anyone in years. I’ve had a couple of secret hookups here and there but focusing on my career has always been my priority. This is the first time I’m revealing having a lover to the public.

We have been letting the rumors circulate for about a week now. As soon as I got the okay from Jirou and Sero, I went back to my house to pack some clothes and necessities, but I’ve been staying at Hitoshi’s apartment this whole time. We’ve gone out for walks and little food dates, holding hands and giving pecks on the cheek so the vultures with cameras can get their fix. The headlines and social media posts have been completely taken over with _‘Chargebolt has a Boyfriend?!’ _and _‘Who is this Mystery Man with Chargebolt?!’._ __

__Now it’s finally time. Red velvet ropes holding back the crowds of fans and paparazzi, hundreds of eyes staring curiously at my white limo, cameras and microphones ready and waiting. It’s time to show the world Hitoshi Shinsou, the boyfriend of the famous idol Chargebolt._ _

____

____

And he’s nervous. I don’t blame him; I am as well. No matter how much you’re used to the attention, no matter how much you believe in and adore your fans; people are unpredictable. You never know how they’ll react to anything you do. And when you’re a celebrity, if the reaction is negative, your career can be seriously hurt.

I lean forward in my seat and grab his hand. I squeeze it tight, trying my best to reassure him. When he looks up at me with his violet eyes, I smile. “Confidence. That’s the key to these things. I won’t lie, it’s not just overwhelming the first time. You’ll feel this anxious every time. However, confidence is what will push you through.”

He nods, his hands shaking a bit less than before, but I can still feel his racing pulse. “What… What do I do out there?” he asks.

“Once we step out of this car, you’re my boyfriend,” I continue, keeping my firm grip on his pale fingers. “You claim me. Show the whole world that I belong to you.”

It sounds so huge when I say it like that, but I know he can do it. He’s naturally a reserved and private guy, he won’t even tell me what he does for work, and he gets shy when I’m too forward and flirty with him. However, he has shown me he knows how to take charge. It’s like a switch flips in his brain once he’s pushed to a certain point. He’ll go from a blushing mess to pinning you against a wall with a hand on your throat and an intimidating but lustful look in his eyes in a snap. That’s actually what he did to me yesterday and my body is still tingling all over from it.

I have about fifteen to twenty seconds before Jirou gives security the order to open the limo door; it’s not much time, but I just need to press the right button and I know I can make that confidence come out. Getting all flirty and complimenting him won’t be enough, I have to think bigger. It needs to be a physical gesture, something to rile him up.

The colorful lights from the inside of my limo reflect in his eyes, making the deep white pupils all the more intense. A fire rises inside me as his gaze lures me in more and more. Just the sight of him makes my whole body burn up. Everyday I think to myself that he is just way too good looking to be real, but he is. Skin pale as snow, messy hair like a field of lilacs, dark circles under amethyst orbs. I’ve had hookups with some attractive people, guys and gals, but Hitoshi Shinsou is a whole other level of hot. And that voice, with all the bass blessed by the angels and God himself, drives me absolutely wild.

I haven’t slept with him yet, my many attempts to go beyond making out have failed due to either him feeling timid or restraining himself because I’m famous. He’s never said it, but I know that’s the reason. I may not date often or have really had a serious relationship before, but I’ve met and been with enough people to know the truth. Slap a word like ‘idol’ on yourself and suddenly everyone treats you like you’re made of a glass that can never be replaced.

I’m not made of glass, though.

I take Hitoshi’s face in my hands and pull him into a deep and firm kiss. I feel him tense up for a second, but then he relaxes into it with a faint hum. I move out of my seat and crawl onto his lap, straddling him. Though the leather garter belt corset I always wear with my stage outfits isn’t helping, I take a breath and part his lips. Our tongues dance in our mouths as I grab his lavender hair, tugging it gently.

Our kiss gets messier, rougher, and I feel his large hands squeeze my thighs. If the windows of my limo weren’t tinted, the paparazzi would be having a field day. It would help sell the story, but I really don’t need photos of me being this turned on circulating the internet.

“Hey, save the show for the cameras you two,” a familiar growling voice says. I break away from Hitoshi, my cheeks burning, and see Bakugou standing there with the limo door cracked open. He’s blocking the opening so the crowd outside can’t see us.

“Bakugou? What are you doing here?” I ask, climbing off the lilac-ette and settling down next to him in the seat.

Another hand opens the door a bit more and Kirishima’s grinning face is revealed. “We’re your bodyguards today. Jirou was insistent on beefing up security for this, so she called in a favor.”

Looking them over more, I see that they’re wearing the black suits my guards normally wear instead of their hero costumes. I’m sure Bakugou isn’t happy about it and has probably already grumbled and complained about it to his boyfriend standing next to him before coming here. I’m grateful all the same, though. He may not have the best attitude, but he knows this event is important. Sero informed me that he already clued in the two of them on what’s going on. We can’t afford to let this whole thing flop.

_‘Clever girl, Jirou. Thank you.’_

Bakugou directs his usual glare at Hitoshi. “You get out first. Present your boyfriend like the celebrity he is.”

The insomniac nods and the two pro heroes give him some space to move out of the car and stand up. I see him flinch and block his vision from the flashes of the cameras. I can hear the reporters already yelling comments and questions at him.

“It’s the mystery man!”  
“Are you dating Chargebolt?!”  
“Aren’t you the guy from the photos going around?!”  
“How long have you had a relationship with Chargebolt?!”

My heart is hammering, and my body feels restless. I adore the crowd, I crave the attention, I live for everything I do. But people are always changing, easily bored, easily swayed one way or the other. No matter how big I get, how much my fans say they love me, I know I have to keep them entertained. Big smile, outgoing and fun personality, fresh ideas, overwhelming talent. All that is how I’ve been built and carved and wired into what I am; _Chargebolt._

The lilac-ette reaches an outstretched hand to me, and I take it. My pulse calms and beats evenly. His skin is always a little cold, but I don’t mind. It’s soothing, like walking into an airconditioned room after baking in the scorching sun all day. It’s amazing, the effect he has on me when I’ve only known him a week. His quiet nature is peaceful, serene. It’s different from what I’m used to; a welcome change of pace.

Hitoshi is different. He knew who I was but didn’t recognize my face upon seeing me. He was shocked when the realization hit him, but he hasn’t tried to extort me and blackmail me or anything like that. Even though I’m so flirty with him, he won’t touch me until I’ve pushed him to his limit. He didn’t know me, but he helped me escape the stalker. He clearly doesn’t like the spotlight and really doesn’t get anything out of this whole thing, but he’s still pretending to be my boyfriend and playing the role perfectly.

He helps me step out of the car and I’m greeted with cheers, screams, camera flashes, all roaring over the jumbled mess of questions being asked. I move a bit further away from the limo with Hitoshi at my side. Kirishima and Bakugou keep an equal distance from us, far enough away so the crowd can see us, but close enough that they can protect us when necessary. I beam my signature smile at all the people around me and give them an excited wave.

I hear my fake boyfriend mumble quietly next to me; “Confidence…”

I tighten my hand around his and whisper back; “Confidence.”

Jirou and Sero stand at the other side of the pathway, waiting by the doors that enter into the concert hall where I will perform tonight. They’re both looking at me and the lilac-ette eagerly. This is it. No going back.

“Is this your boyfriend?!”  
“What’s your relationship?!”  
“How long have you been seeing eachother?!”  
“Comments on the photos of you two, please!”

_Confidence._

Hitoshi pulls me even closer to him, wrapping an arm around me and dipping me down; as if we’d just been dancing. My breath escapes me, and I barely have time to catch it before his lips are on mine. I close my eyes and melt into it. I touch my fingers lightly to his cheek, deepening the kiss. I can hear the crowd of fans and paparazzi cheering even louder and rapidly snapping as many photos as possible.

_‘That’s right, enjoy the meal, you vultures.’_

Hitoshi helps me stand back up and pulls away from our kiss. He keeps one arm wrapped around my waist, fingers digging into my hip and a loving expression on his face as he keeps his gaze on me. He is a damn good actor, I’m almost jealous.

We walk down the open pathway and approach Jirou and Sero, smirks on their faces. They’re satisfied with the show we just put on. No doubt social media’s going to blow up over it. It was perfect.

Jirou leans towards my fake boyfriend and whispers; “you’re doing a perfect job. That was excellent.”

He gives a small smirk in return to her. “I don’t like to half-ass things.”

Her lips curl from ear to ear in a big grin. “Good.”

I stand on the platform that will soon elevate me onto the stage. Thousands of eyes will be on me, thousands of people will be screaming my name, but my attention is on one person. He looks at me with a look I can’t quite describe; like he feels so out of place that he isn’t sure what to do or how to act. Here, in the privacy of the backstage, we don’t have to pretend or put on a display.

I move the microphone on my headset out of the way and grab Hitoshi’s collar. I pull him down to my level and press my forehead against his, keeping an intense stare in his violet eyes. “Once I’m up there, the minute you hear my voice, I want your eyes on me. Watch me, only me. You put on a show for me out there, now it’s my turn.”

He’s silent for a moment, eyes wide and a slight pink blush to his cheeks. But then he nods slowly. “Impress me.”

_Oh, I will._

I let go of him and the platform begins moving up. Our gazes only break once I can no longer see him. I can hear the cheers, smell the smoke machines, feel the vibrations of the music. My heart is pounding, but I’m breathing steady.

Now, I’m on the stage. I raise my arm up and give my signature point to the sky. Electricity crackles over my arm and I use my other hand to move my microphone back in place. I take in the adrenaline rush, let it consume me. I pick the words in my head, taste them in my mouth. I scan over the audience, feed off their energy. I’m ready.

My lips spread into the biggest, brightest smile I can manage. “Hello all you beautiful people! This show goes out to someone special!”

_You better be watching, Hitoshi Shinsou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE TOP NOTES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY


	5. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Denki sets down a cup of coffee in front of each of us and then places a carton of cream and a bowl of sugar in the middle. He sits down next to me, still sporting his big and bright smile. Somehow, it makes me feel a little better.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Like I said last chapter, I decided to start up two full fanfics so I can get through my list quicker. Well I chose the Apocalypse AU one! So that has now been removed from the list below. There's only one chapter at this current time but please feel free to check it out! It's called 'Maybe When' and it will have a heavy focus on ShinKami c:

(Shinsou’s POV)

Coffee tastes better when it’s early in the morning, in my opinion anyway. It also tastes better when it’s your day off and you can drink it relaxingly on the couch. Little black cat curled up and purring in your lap. And the TV screen displaying the latest interview of you and your fake idol boyfriend.

Okay, maybe not that last part.

_“So, how long have you two been dating?”_ The woman interviewing us asked.

_“Oh, not long, just a couple of weeks. But he already makes me so happy, ya know?”_ Denki answered, leaning his head on my shoulder.

The audience awed at us along with the interviewer. _“So, did you know he was Chargebolt when you met?”_ She asked me.

_“I heard his name from radio and stuff, but I didn’t know his face. So, no I didn’t really know who he was. I just saw him and thought he was really cute,”_ I answered, and it wasn’t a lie. I really had no clue who he was when we met.

_“Must have been quite the shock when you found out!”_

I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck a bit, squeezing Denki’s hand. _“It was, but you know, celebrities are just as human as the rest of us. So, when I look at him, I don’t see someone who’s famous, I see this cute blonde guy that’s like sunshine incarnate and he makes my life a little brighter.”_

The audience and interviewer awed even louder. Looking closer at the TV screen, I can see Denki’s cheeks tinted with an intense shade of red. His eyes wide and lips parted slightly. Then the TV screen switches to a clip of his recent concert, a voice over talking about how the show was dedicated to me, and the blonde’s lovely voice comes through the speakers.

_‘And I feel so alive  
With you by my side  
We can make a life  
I've got nothing to hide  
Driving so fast  
Every town passed  
Never look back  
We're good at that  
'Cause I feel so alive  
Damn you look good tonight’ _

One corner of my mouth twitches up in a little half-smile, remembering how it felt to hear this song in person. Standing backstage, watching the back of the electric blonde idol as he performs. Feeling the rush, the energy of his quirk, his voice, his presence, through the floor of a great big stage. The adrenaline of the crowd so strong that even the staff and Denki’s managers could feel it. It was an experience I could never forget.

When the blonde is on the stage, looking out at the audience, it feels like he’s truly trying to give each and every one of them his full attention. That’s not possible, of course, but that’s how it feels. Like each time he’s singing a song, it’s just for you. Or maybe I just felt that way because in my case, it was sort of true. But the energy of the crowd told me that maybe they all felt the same way; like Chargebolt is singing just for them.

I told Denki that when he asked me what I thought of the show. He laughed, smile big and goofy, and replied; _“That’s because I am!”_

I didn’t ask him to clarify or how he does it; an answer didn’t feel necessary. I felt it. He truly meant every word.

I hear a soft groan come from the bedroom and I get up from the couch, picking up my cat in the process and setting her down on the cushion. I set my coffee cup down on the table and walk over to the bedroom door. I see the blonde stirring in the dark purple sheets. His yellow locks messily scattered across the pillows as he hugs one of them and nuzzles his face into it. I climb onto my side of the mattress and sit with my shoulder against the headboard. One elbow propped up on the pillows with my face in my palm.

I reach out my free hand and tuck a few strands of blonde hair behind his ear. “Hey, you,” I call out softly.

His eyes flutter open slowly and he looks up at me. A sleepy look still glossed over his honey gold orbs. He doesn’t even make a sound.

“You plan on getting up?” I ask with a teasing smile.

He groans. “Too early,” he says and buries his face in the pillow again.

I’ve grown used to having him in my apartment. Jirou and Sero agreed this is the safest place for him to be since we can’t know for sure how much information the stalker has on him. His house has good security but keeping him somewhere that he doesn’t live or work at seems like a better way of making sure he can’t be found. Jirou even made sure there would be bodyguards secretly keeping an eye on the apartment building. And Sero has a friend who’s a highly skilled hacker watching all social media to make sure the address doesn’t get leaked.

I thought maybe having someone constantly around, invading my privacy would be annoying, but it’s actually not so bad. Denki is full of a lot of energy, but he’s surprisingly nice company. He can’t really cook anything besides eggs, and even that is questionable. His ability to clean is mediocre at best, but it’s enough to keep the place from getting too messy. He also constantly tries to sneak peeks of me in the shower and flirts with me relentlessly. But hearing him ramble on and on about whatever’s on his mind is weirdly calming. Coming home late at night and seeing him all sprawled out on the couch with my cat is an adorable sight. Hearing him sing and try to come up with lyrics on his own while in the shower or doing little tasks like cooking or folding laundry brings a gentle smile to my face and spreads a warmth through my chest.

I lean over to him, getting my face close enough to his ear that my lips could kiss it, and his blonde hair tickles my skin. Because I sometimes like to teasingly flirt with him too, I whisper real low to him, “If you get up, I’ll make you breakfast.”

He twitches and moans at the sound of my voice. I’ve learned over time that it turns him on more than anything else I do. He turns his face to me, deep pink dusting his cheeks and a pleading glimmer in his eyes; like he wants to beg for more. He turns his body more, forcing me to adjust for him, until he’s on his back with his arms around my neck.

“Or I could have you for breakfast,” he says and lifts his chin up to kiss my cheek, “right here and now.”

I hum in response and let him trail his lips down to my neck. He wraps a leg around mine and pulls me closer into him, slowly and slightly grinding himself into me. I can feel a fire rising from the pit of my stomach. His lips curl into a grin against my skin and I know it’s because a _certain something _is poking at his thigh.__

__Is it the first time the blonde has made me react like this? No. It took every fiber of my being to keep myself from getting one the other night when he was making out with me while sitting on my lap in the limo. I’ve gotten plenty of them in the shower thinking about him. And I’ve gotten them when his flirting would get super touchy. But each time I’ve managed to hide them from him, not wanting to give in to temptations. This time though, I was not able to stop it nor hide it._ _

__Denki takes this as a sign of victory and moves my shirt so he can lick and suck on my collarbone. I silently wince. He knows that’s my weak spot. But I know his as well. I slide my fingers under his shirt and lightly trace his skin. A faint moan escapes him. I continue moving my hand up and press my thumb to one of his nipples._ _

__He gasps bit and arches his back under me. “H-Hitoshi…”_ _

__The fire in me is growing bigger, spreading through my whole body. Fuck, I love the way his voice sounds when he calls my name. I pinch his nipple between my fingers and press my lips to his ear lobe. Maybe it’s the hot burning inside me, maybe it’s the unsatisfied sexual tension between us, maybe it’s the high we’ve been riding since our passionate kiss in front of the paparazzi. For whatever reason, I’m feeling _daring_ and I want to see how far I can push this guy until he really does beg for more._ _

__I drop my voice low and quiet, letting all the bass come out and vibrate in his ear. “You’re real sensitive here, aren’t you, Kitten?”_ _

__I can practically feel him shiver under me. I slip my other hand under his shirt and begin pinching the other nipple. His legs tighten around me and he’s somewhat rocking his hips, which is only turning me on more. I want to keep teasing him, though, so I keep my composure._ _

__I place a gentle kiss to his skin and whisper to him more, “Don’t get quiet on me now. Tell me what you want, pretty boy.”_ _

__Denki’s breath and voice are shaky as he replies, “K-kiss me… Please…”_ _

__I move my lips from his ear to his mouth and kiss him deeply. I’ve felt them many times now, but I still love how soft his plump and pale pink lips are. Everything about him is soft and supple and smooth and _perfect_. From his lush blonde hair to his flawless skin to his petite yet toned body. He’s just _gorgeous_._ _

__I graze the tip of my tongue over his bottom lip and he grants me entrance. I palm at his chest, groping his small pecs as I explore his mouth. I feel his own hands slip into my shirt and wrap around me, his short nails digging into my back. The image of him clawing into my skin flashes in my mind and, god, I really like it._ _

__I pull away from our rough kissing slightly and gaze down at the blonde’s face. His eyes are glassed over with an erotic gleam and his cheeks are still dusted with a red blush. All I can think of is how much I want him. I want to see his bare body spread across the sheets. I want to grab a fistful of his yellow locks and pull on them. I want to make his hips rock with mine. I want to hear his voice crying out in pleasure._ _

__“Hitoshi… more…” his voice reaches my ears, faint and desperate._ _

__And that would’ve been it. I would’ve given in to the lust. I would’ve torn off his night clothes and railed him until the bed frame broke. I would’ve pinned him down into the mattress and made him squirm and scream my name until he couldn’t breathe._ _

__But a knock at my door stops me. Denki and I simultaneously groan, the sensual atmosphere gone. I crawl off him and adjust my clothing, hoping the bulge in my pants won’t be too obvious._ _

__I hear the blonde mumble to himself. “I swear to god, if one more person interrupts my attempts at getting my ass wrecked, I’m going to commit arson.”_ _

__I chuckle at his comment and leave the bedroom, heading to my front door. When I turn the knob and swing it open, my heart drops and my body freezes over. Standing there before me, with arms crossed over his chest and a piercing glare, is adopted father. I glance to the side and see that my other adopted father, who I usually refer to as ‘Papa’, is there as well, but he’s giving me a warm smile and an apologetic look in his green eyes._ _

__“Hitoshi, you got something to explain to me?” Dad asks, but it’s not really a question, it’s a command._ _

__I swallow hard. “H-hey dad…”_ _

__“Oh, this is your dad?!” the familiar, excited tone rings behind me and causes me to hold my breath in fear. Denki bounces his way to my side and tugs on my arm. “What are you waiting for, Hitoshi? Invite them in!”_ _

__A shiver runs down my spine when I can practically see the vein popping in my dad’s forehead. “Yes, Hitoshi, invite us in,” he says harshly through gritted teeth._ _

__I slowly and stiffly move out of the way to give my two fathers room to enter. “C-come on in…”_ _

__“I’ll make coffee!” The electric blonde says with a beaming grin. He heads over to the coffee machine and begins setting it up._ _

__Dad and Papa enter the apartment, Papa patting my shoulder sympathetically as he walked in. I close the door behind me and anxiously walk over to the table where they’ve already sat down. I take a seat and fold my hands on the surface of the wood, rubbing my thumb against the knuckle of the other. It’s taking everything in me to keep my body from trembling in fear. Not even the cute humming of my fake boyfriend in the kitchen is able to calm me._ _

__During the whole few minutes that Denki is making coffee, not a single one of us speaks. I keep my gaze on my pale knuckles and pretend I don’t feel the intense scowl directed at me. My heart pounding in my chest and my insides are freezing. My brain tries to make up excuses of why they’re here, but it already knows the truth. Ever since I was a child, Dad has given me one rule to follow, and this is not the first time I’ve broken that rule;_ _

___‘No dating loud blondes.’_ _ _

__I never took it seriously, since Papa is a loud blonde himself, but then I brought home my first and only real boyfriend and all hell broke loose. It took days, literal days, for Papa to calm Dad down. He accepted my relationship, saying my happiness is important and eventually agreeing that he has no room to talk, but then we broke up and the rule was reinstated._ _

__And here I am, breaking it again._ _

__Denki sets down a cup of coffee in front of each of us and then places a carton of cream and a bowl of sugar in the middle. He sits down next to me, still sporting his big and bright smile. Somehow, it makes me feel a little better._ _

__“So, you’re both Hitoshi’s dads, yeah?” he speaks up with a cheerful tone. It amazes me how unafraid he is. “It’s so awesome to meet you. I’m Denki Kaminari.”_ _

__Papa laughs a bit. “Oh, we know who you are, Chargebolt. Your concerts are so lively, I’m a big fan.”_ _

__The electric blonde turns a little pink. “Wow, thanks. I’m glad you enjoy them.”_ _

__Papa points to himself, “I’m Hizashi Yamada,” and then to Dad, “and this is my husband, Shouta Aizawa.”_ _

__Dad then takes his glare off me and directs it at Papa. “Hizashi.”_ _

__“What?” Papa looks at him with a small frown, “he introduced himself so nicely to us, it’d be rude not to do the same.”_ _

__“We aren’t here for that,” Dad growls and his stare is back on me. “I want to know why I turned on the television this morning to you in an interview with a famous idol, calling him your boyfriend, and seeing that the entire internet has blown up with a picture of you kissing him.”_ _

__I gulp down the lump in my throat, but it’s replaced just as quickly. I still can’t bring myself to look him in the eye. I’m just staying hyper focused on the dark brown liquid inside the pale violet mug as I try to force my voice out. “I… I, um…”_ _

__“Shouta, please,” Papa’s voice is softer than normal, and I know it’s because he’s trying to keep the peace. “You’re making him feel like he’s in trouble.”_ _

__“Because he is.”_ _

__“Shouta, he’s an adult.”_ _

__“One that can’t follow a simple rule.”_ _

__“It’s an unfair rule and you have no room to talk. We’ve been over this before.”_ _

__“Yeah and we both know how that turned out.”_ _

__“Sometimes relationships just don’t work out, Shouta.”_ _

__A small and slender hand touches mine, warm and tingling with built up electricity. I look up at Denki and he’s smiling at me. It’s not his usual smile, the bright and goofy one that makes him as radiant as the sun. It’s gentle, warm, comforting; like a soothing ray of summer evening sky washing over me in a golden glow. I don’t even hear the bickering between my fathers anymore or feel the glare that’s been on me since I opened the door. I just see that smile. I just see Denki._ _

__Then, he turns his head away from me, breaking our eye contact, and looks to my fathers. “It’s fake.”_ _

__The both of them go silent, staring at the blonde with wide eyes. “What?” Dad asks._ _

__“Our relationship, it’s just for the cameras,” Denki continues. “Hitoshi is just doing me a favor. I have a really serious stalker who’s been chasing me. Your son helped me escape him once and my manager came up with this plan to lure the stalker out by creating rumors that I have a boyfriend.”_ _

__Papa looks to me, eyes full of curiosity. “And you offered to be that boyfriend?”_ _

__“Y-yeah,” I reply and lean over to the yellow blonde next to me. “Denki, you didn’t have to tell them.”_ _

__He brings his attention back to me, keeping the same smile on his lips. “You were clearly uncomfortable with lying to them. Besides, they’re your parents, I can trust that they won’t blow our cover, right?”_ _

__“Well, yes, but—”_ _

__“Then I’m not worried,” he says, cutting me off. He turns back to my fathers. “I’m sorry to cause some sort of tension between all of you. Your son has a kind heart. Doing something like this for a person you barely know isn’t easy. He didn’t even recognize me when we met. I really appreciate how perfectly he’s been playing his role, but I also don’t want to be the source of any kind of trouble in your family.”_ _

__Silence fills the room, but it isn’t awkward or heavy at all. It’s like Denki’s words brushed our hearts and made them feel light as feathers. I’ve heard many comments about myself over the years; having a ‘kind heart’ was not one of them, and both my fathers know that too._ _

__Papa is practically in tears when he jumps out of his chair and runs over to the other side of the table, throwing his arms around the electric blonde. “Oh, no, you’re not any trouble! You are such a sweet boy!” Then, still hugging Denki close to him, he gives a glare of his own to Dad. “Shouta!”_ _

__He sighs, scratching at his slight bit of stubble. “I see... I apologize,” he looks up at me, his expression now softened. “However… your job?”_ _

__I shake my head. “Uninvolved, I promise.”_ _

__He nods, accepting that answer. “Then, it’s fine.”_ _

__

__Papa and Dad finish their coffee, asking some questions about Denki and I and making general small talk. I know Papa would gladly stay for hours and tell my fake boyfriend all kinds of embarrassing stories about me, but Dad is nowhere near as social and is insistent on going home. Before they leave, they each give me a hug and Dad whispers to me;_ _

__“I’ll see if I can gain any information on this stalker.”_ _

__“Thanks,” I whisper back, and close the door behind them as they head down the hallway._ _

__I turn around to see Denki grinning at me, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet; like he’s been waiting eagerly to speak to me. “So, you’re adopted, huh?”_ _

__I sigh a bit, but still smile softly in defeat. I’ve been trying hard not to get him too involved in my personal life, but I’m so involved in his, I suppose it’s only fair. “Yeah. My mom died in a car crash when I was little, shortly after my quirk awakened. My dad was a workaholic who didn’t want to take care of me. So, he put me in a foster home. I was there for a while because my quirk scared off other couples that considered taking me. But then, Papa and Dad found me, and they welcomed me without hesitation.”_ _

__The blonde gazes at me with a sad look in his eyes; not so much like pity, but more like a desire to comfort. He tucks his lips in, pressing them together in a thin line, like he wants to say something but can’t find the right words. I shuffle my feet across the floor, getting closer to him, and grab his hand. I give it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. He keeps his golden honey orbs locked on me and gives me a small half smile._ _

__“You know… you never told me your quirk,” he says quietly. “And I get why, since you’ve mentioned that most people are scared of it, but I bet it’s super cool.”_ _

__I avert my eyes from him. “It’s… really not that special, and I don’t want you to see me as a criminal or something…”_ _

__He leans his body down, forcing me to look at him. “Did you forget what I said earlier? You’re kind, Hitoshi. There’s nothing you can tell me that would make me think you’re a bad guy.”_ _

__I bite my lip, looking away from him again. It’s not that I don’t trust him. It’s just hard to open up about something that’s been a drawback your whole life. Even when I worked hard and did everything I could to prove myself, I could never change people’s judgements of me._ _

__“I used to read a lot,” Denki speaks up again, now standing straight and I bring my attention back to him. “I’m actually really good with literature and can speak English fluently because I had a lot of free time to learn it. I didn’t have many friends growing up. I had a hard time controlling my quirk, so the other kids were scared to go near me. I tried to start over in middle school, but I accidentally shocked a girl I was flirting with and that was that. Highschool was better, I learned to handle my quirk and made a good group of friends,” he looks down at his palms, a sad smile on his face. “I’ve gained the confidence to use my electricity when I’m performing, but sometimes I still feel out of control. I’m always afraid I’ll hurt someone and end up alone again.”_ _

__My heart sinks. No, it doesn’t just sink; it shatters like glass into pieces so small, they might as well be dust, and then sinks. I think back to the blonde’s flirting, how it’s always so physical, so touchy. How he gets sad and pouts when I don’t touch him back. How whenever I do get touchy back, he’ll beg for more. Suddenly, it all makes sense._ _

__I lunge forward and pull him into a tight hug, holding him as close as I can. I tangle my fingers in his hair, not minding the tiny tingles of electricity I can feel in them. If anything, I actually quite like it. He hugs me back, just as tight, and buries his face in my shirt._ _

__“Brainwashing,” I say softly, “when someone responds to me, I can take over their mind and make them do whatever I say.”_ _

__Even though I can’t see his face, I know he’s smiling. “That’s an awesome quirk.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read top notes if you haven't already. I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter!


	6. The Nightmare, The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I notice the serious look on his face as he walks in. My heart sinks and a horribly uneasy feeling creeps up and sends a shiver down my spine. Sero is known for his huge smile and easy-going nature. So, him looking so gravely concerned and pensive terrifies me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S THE CHAPTER. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

(Kaminari’s POV)

It’s happening again. He said it’s something that happens to him sometimes and I shouldn’t worry about it. But I am worrying about it. How can I not?

“I don’t want to be alone,” Hitoshi chokes out through his broken voice. “Please… don’t leave me alone.”

“I’m right here, Hitoshi,” I whisper softly as I run my fingers through his hair. “You aren’t alone, I’m here.”

He won’t remember this in the morning. He didn’t remember it last time either. It’s been the same both times. He’ll suddenly just open his eyes and sit up, but he isn’t awake. It’s like he’s in some kind of trance. He’ll start crying and begging to not be alone.

The first time it happened, I wasn’t sure what to do. It was the night we had just met; I didn’t know anything about him. But I saw those tears streaming down his pale cheeks, the reflection of suffering in his violet orbs, and heard the anguish in his voice. And I knew I couldn’t leave him alone.

Maybe anyone else would have turned and left. But not me. I could never.

The first time is happened, the only thing I could think of to do is hug him. I didn’t mind; he saved me that night, it was the least I could do. Plus, I’m not one to pass up getting to snuggle with an attractive guy. But hugging him was the only thing I could think to do. So, I wrapped my arms around him tight and sweetly hushed him. He calmed down and stopped begging, so I continued to hold him until he eventually cried himself back to sleep.

Now it’s happening again. And I’m holding him again. His face is buried into my chest as he quietly sobs. I can feel him trembling in my arms and his body is even colder than usual. I grab the blanket with my free hand and pull it over our heads, trying to surround him in as much warmth and comfort as possible.

_‘My mom died in a car crash when I was little, shortly after my quirk awakened. My dad was a workaholic who didn’t want to take care of me. So, he put me in a foster home. I was there for a while because my quirk scared off other couples that considered taking me.’_

Hitoshi… how long have you been alone? How much pain did you suffer? How many nights have you gone through this without someone there to help you?

I caress his cheeks in my hands and pull his face up so I can look at it. The soft, yellow glow of the electricity dancing in my hair dimly illuminating the dark space around us. His eyes are void of life’s light and wet with tears. The dark circles he always has somehow seem even heavier than before.

I lean down and place a gentle kiss under his right eye. Then the left. Then his lips.

Then I hold him tighter, my fingers tangled in his lavender locks.

And I softly sing to him.

‘But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk 'til dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk 'til dawn  
Baby, I'm right here  
I'll hold you when things go wrong  
I'll be with you from dusk 'til dawn  
I'll be with you from dusk 'til dawn  
Baby, I'm right here’

I wake up to the sound of loud knocking on the door. The air around me feels empty, like something is missing from it. I slowly flutter my eyes open and realize that Hitoshi is no longer in the bed. He must have gone to work.

The knocking is getting even louder and more persistent. I climb out of the bed and drag my feet out of the bedroom and into the living room. I hover awkwardly near the front door, unsure what to do.

Hitoshi told me not to answer the door unless it’s someone I know. I don’t remember Jirou or Sero making plans to come here today. But I also haven’t checked my phone yet.

“Denks! Open the door!” The familiar voice of Sero sounds from behind the wood and I let out a sigh of relief before finally unlocking the door and swinging it open. “Took you long enough, man! Jeez.”

“Sorry, sorry,” I give him an apologetic smile. “Hitoshi told me I shouldn’t answer the door when I’m here alone and I didn’t know you were coming.”

I move aside so he can enter the apartment. I notice the serious look on his face as he walks in. My heart sinks and a horribly uneasy feeling creeps up and sends a shiver down my spine. Sero is known for his huge smile and easy-going nature. So, him looking so gravely concerned and pensive terrifies me.

I close the door behind me and open my mouth to speak, but before I can say anything, he is holding out a folded piece of paper to me. “This was left at the studio earlier today,” he says.

I take the paper and unfold it to reveal a single sentence;

**‘I WON’T LET HIM HAVE YOU.’**

My fingers tighten around the paper, crinkling it so much it’s close to ripping. The blood running through my veins is like ice. My heart is so heavy in my stomach that it makes me want to throw up. I try to swallow the lump in my throat but it’s just far too suffocating.

And Sero is speaking. But I don’t hear him. There’s only muffled roaring resonating in my ear drums.

I’m not sure how long I’ve been standing here, frozen in fear. But it must be too long for Sero’s liking. Because the feeling of his arms wrapping around me snaps me out of it.

The gesture surprises me and the letter falls from my hands and gracefully floats down onto the floor. I try to pull away from him, but he just tightens his hold, securing my body into the crook of his wide elbows.

“S-Sero?”

He sighs. “You know, I miss the days when you called me by my first name.”

“I…” I can’t stop my voice from shaking and the lump in my throat is only becoming bigger and harder to swallow. “Things were different then.”

“Yet you still keep me around,” his tone is low but a bit harsh.

I clench the fabric of his shirt in my fist. “Because you’re my friend.”

He scoffs. “Yeah… ‘cause friends do the kind of stuff we did.”

His words hurt. Like a long knife going through my chest. I try to ignore the stinging in my eyes and blink it away. “Sero, please… I was going through a hard time. I’ve apologized over and over…”

“You know I don’t want the stupid apologies,” he lets me go, but then quickly cups my face in his hands, forcing our eyes to meet. “And aren’t you going through a hard time now? We can do it again, Denki… I’ll give it to you as much as you want.”

I can’t speak. I don’t know what to do. I’m overwhelmed.

Last night I was holding and comforting Hitoshi. This morning I’ve been left an ominous letter from my stalker. And now Sero is digging up our past and offering to let me relive it. Because he knows it’s my go-to way of dealing with fear and depression.

And I’d be lying if I said the offer wasn’t tempting.

But even as I think that, everything else is blown away by a single desire.

_I want Hitoshi._

I firmly grab Sero’s hands and move them away from me, pushing him back until he’s at arm’s length of me. I narrow my eyes into an almost Bakugou-like glare and finally gulp down that lump that’s been occupying my throat. “Hanta, no… I really appreciate that you were there for me then. But what I did to you was wrong. Seducing you into sleeping with me out of loneliness always left a bitter taste in my mouth. You’ve always been a good friend to me, and I used you and hurt your relationship with Mina… And everyday I wish I could take it back.”

Tears roll down my face and stain the shirt I’m borrowing from Hitoshi. Sero is staring at the floor, looking dejected. “Her and I… we were already broken up…” he says, his voice quiet and strained.

Memories of him and the pink girl flash through my mind. Flirting, joking around, holding hands, comforting. Pictures of their dates, accidentally seeing their first kiss, admiring how they cuddled while watching TV. Watching them fall in love, hearing Sero talk about her like she was the best thing in the world, catching him looking at engagement rings. Their first big fight, the breakup, the painful aftermath. Her catching us in the act and running off.

“But you didn’t want to,” I say, giving him a lopsided smile. “I could see how much it hurt you… And you still want her back, don’t you?”

The hesitation in his answer and the sorrow glistening in Sero’s dark eyes tell me I’m right. “It’s too late…”

“It’s not,” I say, shaking my head. “I know I messed things up, and I’m so sorry… but I saw the way you two cared for each other. You can’t just give up.”

Heavy, thick silence fills the room. He still refuses to meet my eyes. Keeping his attention fixated completely on the floor. As if the dark hardwood is the most fascinating thing ever. Then, he bends down and picks up the paper I dropped.

“I’ll give this to Jirou to give to security,” he mutters and drags himself over to the door. He places his hand on the knob but doesn’t turn it. He stands there silently for a few seconds, before speaking again. “He’s good for you.”

And he leaves.

When Hitoshi gets home, I tell him about the letter.

“Dude sounds theatrically dramatic,” he says nonchalantly, as he lays out the takeout sushi on the table.

I blink up at him. “Are you not worried?”

He sits down and picks up his chopsticks. “My concern is your safety, not mine. It’s more likely the stalker will try to hurt me before they try to hurt you.”

I frown at him and lean over the table. “I don’t want you to get hurt!”

“Should’ve thought about that before asking me to be your fake boyfriend,” he says, pointing his chopsticks at me.

I groan and eat a piece of raw salmon. “I didn’t think this stalker would go as far as hurt people.”

Hitoshi chuckles a bit. “You’ve got some overly dedicated fans,” he chews on a piece of raw octopus and swallows it. “I can hold my own in a fight if need be. Don’t worry about me.”

“How can I not…?” I mumble and press my lips together in a thin line.

Hitoshi is well built; I don’t doubt at all that he can put up a good fight. But I didn’t agree to this fake boyfriend plan with the idea of anyone getting hurt. I never thought the issue would become this serious. I figured we would have lured the stalker out and caught them by now. I don’t want anyone risking their safety over me.

As I chew on a slice of raw tuna, I look up at the lilac-ette sitting across from me. His amethyst orbs focused on his plate of sushi as he eats peacefully, though he looks exhausted. Almost hard to believe that those same eyes were shedding so many tears and sobbing into my chest last night.

My heart squeezes tight on itself as a thought hits me.

One of these days, we will catch the stalker. And I’ll have to leave Hitoshi. There won’t be a need for our fake relationship anymore. We’ll be free to go our separate ways and live our lives the way we did before.

More and more feelings are rising inside me. Spreading like wildfire. Emotions I’ve never felt before. Desires I’ve never craved before.

One day, I’ll have to “break up” with Hitoshi.

And I really don’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was pretty short. But we're getting stuff set up for future chapters!


	7. Sing For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The shouts of the crowd have died down. Now, there’s just the music resonating everywhere, the luminesce of thousands of yellow glow sticks swaying in the air and electricity glittering in blonde hair, and the sublime sound of Denki’s voice.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE READING THIS ONE. I DELETED THE UPDATE POST AND REPLACED IT WITH THE SIXTH CHAPTER THAT I HAD TO REWRITE.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS *INTENSE* SEXUAL CONTENT

**(PLEASE READ ABOVE NOTES BEFORE PROCEEDING)**

(Shinsou’s POV)

There are a lot of words I could use to describe the way Denki looks when he’s performing on stage. Flashy, energetic, hot; but the word that pushes itself to the forefront of my mind is _ethereal._

Tonight, his stage outfit consists of a pure white button down tucked into fitted black dress pants and his signature black garter belt corset and necklace. I’ve seen him them wear so many times that it almost feels weird to see him without at least one of them. His adorably sunshine face adorned with his usual blue and black eyeliner look and a gold lightning bolt sticker under his left eye. His lips have been glossed with lip balm and the shorter part of his bangs combed back and set in place with a few pale blue hair pins. I’ve seen many of his stage outfits now through our almost three months of fake dating, but I think this one might be my favorite. His most beautiful features have been highlighted perfectly; he almost looks like an angelic bride.

Electricity dancing around his body and through his hair only adds to the divine allure that has me frozen in place from where I stand backstage, watching him. The energy, the adrenaline, the vibrations all rushing through me. And the crowd agrees with me, I can tell they do by the way they call out to him, cheer for him. But they’ll never see him the same way I’m seeing him. They’ll never know the luminous glow that embraces him like snow angel wings in my eyes. Because they can never know just how truly gorgeous he is like I do.

And his voice only adds to that beauty. Reverberating through the entire building and touching all our souls. Lifting our spirits and filling our hearts with a celestial tune.

‘When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love  
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks’  
Surprise strikes my core when suddenly I’m pushed out onto the stage from behind the curtain. Making me stumble out into the view of the band and the audience. Before I even got the chance to react or move off stage with hope that I didn’t ruin the show, Denki grabs my hand and pulls me to the front. The crowd cheers even louder seeing me.

My heart is pounding so hard and fast that I think it might explode. “W-what are you doing?” I ask but it’s drowned out by the music and the glee of thousands of people.

Denki grins at me, bright and warm, and places my hand over his heart. I can feel it thumping in his chest just as hard and quickly as mine. And he continues to sing, our eyes connected. Amethyst and golden orbs gazing at each other with an intense emotion words can’t describe. And he looks even more enchanting than before.

‘And darling I will be loving you 'til we're seventy  
And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three  
And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Oh me I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am’

The shouts of the crowd have died down. Now, there’s just the music resonating everywhere, the luminesce of thousands of yellow glow sticks swaying in the air and electricity glittering in blonde hair, and the sublime sound of Denki’s voice.

Singing for me.

‘So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are’

And the biggest rush of all was then he grabs me by the collar and kisses me. On stage. In front of six thousand people, a camera, and God himself. In the middle of his performance.

And I kiss him back. Melting.

I’ve kissed him a hundred times now. But it feels so different this time. Like we’re teenagers lingering in front of the door after a first date, not wanting to say goodbye. Like we’re caught up in the heat of the moment under fireworks and the night sky. Like we’re old friends who have been pining for each other forever and finally just confessed everything.

Like there’s _feelings._

The high of that moment follows us even as we get in the car. I can hardly contain myself with him sitting on my lap, straddling me, and kissing me like his life depends on it. Nothing but our heavy pants and faint moans to fill the silence.

We practically trip over our feet when we rush out of the car and into the apartment building. I almost drop the key unlocking the door. I slam it behind me and turn the lock after we get inside. I corner Denki into the wall and slap my hand against it, pinning him in place with my knee between his legs and my other hand with a fistful of his hair. My lips crash into his again and I savor the strawberry taste of his lip balm. Unable to hold back anymore.

Denki breaks the kiss briefly, gripping my shirt in his fingers and looks at me with a gleam in his eyes that I can only describe as a mix of determination and lust. “I want you now. I’ve waited long enough.”

“Good,” I reply, leaning down in his ear to whisper to him in my low, bass-filled voice I know he loves. “Cause I’m not stopping this time.”

I place my hands under his thighs and lift him up. He wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck, colliding our lips again. I carry him into the bedroom and throw him onto the mattress.

My hands work quickly to remove the garter belt corset. It makes a clacking noise as it hits the floor and Denki throws my shirt along with it. I rip off the white button down and toss that carelessly as well; it catches onto the corner of my standing full-length mirror and hangs there. Then his pants and underwear are next to hit the floor.

Seeing him completely bare naked for the first time only ignites the flame of my hunger further. Clear and smooth skin, petite and toned figure, a small but plump ass; all making his body just as lovely as his face, hair, personality, and voice.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” I growl as I bite his earlobe. My hands travel up his sides and I can feel him shiver under me.

His hands tug at the waistband of my jeans eagerly. “Come on, Hitoshi. I can’t wait anymore. I want you inside me.”

My lips brush along his skin as I make my way down to his neck and place a soft kiss in the crook of it. “Patience, Kitten. You aren’t prepared yet.”

He whines. “Then, prepare me already.”

I pull away from him a bit and devilishly smirk down at him, licking my lips. “I think I want to make you beg a little more.”

Denki opens his mouth to protest but it quickly dies out with a gasp when I grab his already erect cock roughly and start pumping it. His voice dissolves into soft moans. His fingers now gripping the sheets instead of my pants.

“You’re already so turned on and I’ve barely touched you,” I say, tightening my hand around his shaft and rubbing more. “What a naughty boy.”

I stick the fingers of my free hand into my mouth, making them wet with saliva. Then I reach under him and tenderly begin massaging the entrance of his hole. Slipping one finger inside as it opens up and slowly curling it.

“Hit… Hitoshiiii…” Denki whines out, his cheeks burning red.

“What is it, Kitten? Tell me what you want.”

I slip a second finger inside, still pumping the shaft of his cock in my hand. I press the fingers into his sweet spot, making him arch his back and cry out. Satisfied with that reaction, I sink the two fingers in deeper and curl them against that same spot. The blonde throws his head back as he lets out another sound of pleasure.

Then he looks at me with honey colored pools of desire. “Y-your quirk… I want to feel it…”

I hum in reply and scissor my fingers inside him, opening up his hole as much as possible. “Would you like that, pretty boy?”

“Yes—”

That’s all I need. His expression falls into the blank, white orb stare that I’ve seen plenty of times before. His mind now in a thick haze. Making him limp and unable to move his body on his own.

“You feel it, Kitten? My brainwashing taking over your mind. You’re going to feel even better in just a minute. So, **don’t move.** ” It wasn’t necessary to say since he can’t move anyway, but I knew the command would send a wave of pleasure through his mind.

I rub his cock a bit faster and rougher, massaging the inner walls of his hole as well. Then, I slip in a third finger and immediately press into his sweet spot. He snaps out of the trance I had him in with a sharp gasp as ribbons of hot white cum shoot out onto his stomach.

“F-fuck! Oh, god! Fuck! Fuck!” He screams out, the sudden pleasure hitting him hard.

I chuckle at him, lowly. “Look at the mess you made. But you look even more beautiful.”

Denki whimpers, still riding the high of having just came. “Hitoshi, please, put your dick in me, now…”

I press my three fingers deep inside him again, making him moan loudly. Then I release his cock from my other hand and tuck two fingers under the chain around his neck. Pulling it gently and staring right into his eyes.

“If you want me inside you, then you gotta earn it more, Kitten,” I growl. “Get on your knees. And suck me off.”

I remove the three fingers from inside him and climb off the bed. Denki slides himself off the mattress as well and his knees hit the floor. He quickly undoes the button and zipper of my jeans and pulls them down with my underwear, my erection practically hitting him in the face.

He licks his lips, looking at it like he’s starving. He grabs it in his hand and licks the underside slowly. I let out a shaky breath, watching him. He takes the head into his mouth and circles his tongue around it. The fingers of his other hand dig into my thigh as he takes in more of my cock, until he has swallowed it all.

“That’s it, good boy,” I say, resting my hand on top of his head.

I notice a little glimmer in eyes when I said that. _A praise kink, huh? Good to know._

He wraps his tongue around my shaft and moves his head back and forth. I tangle my fingers in his blonde locks as he sucks me deep in his throat. I groan softly, his small mouth tight and wet around my cock.

“Fuck, that’s good,” I breathe out as he moves his head faster. “You’re doing great, Kitten. Keep going…”

Denki sucks harder, keeping his tongue under my shaft, and rocks on his knees so his head bobs even faster. It feels so euphoric that a low growling sound escapes me as I pull on his hair. My hips begin to move with his mouth, and he moans, sending tingles of electric pleasure through me.

“O-oh… fuuuuuck…” My voice is a little shaky from the high of having the blonde sucking my dick so good. I can feel the heat pooling in the bottom of my stomach. So, with the fistful of hair I have, I pull him away and force my cock to slip out of his throat. “That’s enough, baby. You’ve earned your reward. Now get back on the bed and spread those legs for me.”

He stands up and lays him back down into the sheets. I climb over him, placing my self between his thighs. My heart racing with anticipation. Finally, ready to get rid of the heavy sexual tension we’ve had between us.

I lift his legs and place them on my shoulders. Then, I reach under him and grab his ass cheeks in my hands, massaging them a bit to help him get ready. Our eyes lock, both full of lust and desire. I line my cock up with his hole and slowly enter.

He arches his back a little, letting out a small cry through gritted teeth. “H-Hitoshi…”

I push in more of my shaft, watching him squirm cutely. “Just a little more, my pretty boy. You’re doing so good.”

Soon our skin meets with a soft slap and I slide my hands from his ass to his hips, giving him a moment to adjust. His inner walls are so tight around me; I feel like I might cum on the spot. But I want to savor this as much as possible.

I move inside him, slowly and gently. The adorably lewd sounds he’s making are only firing me up though. So, I move faster, gripping his hips and digging my fingers into them.

Denki bites his lip, suppressing any more moans from coming out of him. I give a hard thrust into his prostate, making him hiss and throw his head back. I smirk down at him with satisfaction.

“Don’t you dare go quiet on me,” I lean down to his ear and purr my next words into his with as much bass in my voice as I can muster. “ **Sing me a song, Chargebolt.** ”

His whole body breaks out into a deep read blush as he shudders under me. His reaction making me even more turned on than I already am. I pound into him faster and harder, enjoying the melody of his moans and cries in my ear.

“Oh, god! Hitoshi!” His hips rock with mine. He grinds against me, my cock going even deeper inside him.

“Yeah, that’s it, Kitten. Sing for me.”

“Hitoshi! Oh, fuck- fuck me! Hitoshi!”

I ram the head of my cock into his prostate over and over. I enjoy the expression of ecstasy on his face as it becomes a drooling and crying mess. His inner walls tighten around my cock and so do my hands on his hips.

“Hitoshi… Hitoshi, I’m so close! I want to cum! Please!”

I crash my lips into his and kiss him deeply. “Go ahead and cum, Kitten. I’ll fuck you through it.”

I give another deep and hard thrust into Denki’s prostate and he moans loudly against my lips. I can feel the warmth of hot fluid on my skin as he climaxes. I keep moving in and out of him while he orgasms.

The fire in my stomach is growing bigger and spreading through my whole body. I break our kiss and sink my teeth into his neck, sucking on the skin. I ram into him as hard as I can one last time and let out another growling moan as my cock fills his insides with my own heated fluids.

Our heavy pants fill the room. I place a gentle kiss to the red mark I made on his neck. I lift my face up to look at Denki. His eyes are glassed over and staring into nothing, clearly lost in ecstasy and physically exhausted. I give a quick and sweet peck to his lips and wrap my arms around him. I help him lock his trembling legs around my waist and pick him up.

I carry him to the bathroom and start the shower.

Denki’s sleeping face is so pretty. I can’t help but gaze at it as I lay awake in the bed. Usually I can sleep pretty well with the blonde here, but my heart is still racing from everything that has happened today.

I brush a bit of his electric hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. I watch his chest rise and fall as he quietly breathes. I trace a finger along his jawline lightly and he stirs just a bit, making the tiniest and cutest moan. My heart skips a beat.

_I’ve fallen for him._

I knew it in my head when he was singing to me on stage earlier. But now I feel it. My heart feels it. My soul feels it.

This was supposed to be just for the cameras. Something just to help him draw out a dangerous stalker. Even with his insistent flirting and our obvious sexual attraction to each other, I kept reminding myself of that; along with my dad’s ‘no dating loud blondes’ rule.

But now I’ve actually fallen for him.

I let out a silent sigh and climb out of the bed. Deciding that maybe some fresh air will help me clear my head. I tiptoe out of the room as carefully as possible. I grab a jacket and slip on some shoes and quietly leave the apartment, locking the door with the key in my jacket pocket.

When I step outside, I’m hit with a rush of cold air. I shiver and zip up the front of my coat before stuffing my hands in the pockets. I can see the white smokey mist of my breath in the air; a sure sign that winter is fast approaching.

I look up at the sky. A navy-blue blanket filled with radiant stars meeting with lights of city life. The allure of it is calming. Allowing my heart to ease and beat evenly in my chest.

I can’t know for sure what will happen between Denki and I; what will become of our fake relationship mixed with our real one. I can only continue to play my role and see where things go. Now isn’t the time for he and I to talk about what we are or what we want to be. There’s still a dangerous stalker lurking around. His safety is my priority right now. Everything else can be figured out later.

I nod to myself. Satisfied with that answer. And turn around to head back inside and get some sleep. Ready to lay myself down in the sheets and cuddle up to the already sleeping blonde in my room.

But I don’t even make it to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangers should really be illegal, huh? lmao


	8. Locked Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My fingers are twitching with the urge to punch him. If it weren’t for the fact that I can barely move, I probably would have. It’s taking everything in me to endure my boiling blood. My body is trembling with the amount of rage pent up inside me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys waiting!

(Shinsou’s POV)

It’s dark and heavy. Like I’m drowning in black smog. I’m breathing but I can’t feel the air entering my lungs. I feel so suffocated. I can’t see anything. I can’t hear anything besides my own breathing. I can’t feel anything besides the scratchy roughness of a rope around my wrists and ankles, the cotton fabric of a blind fold around my eyes, and the sticky tightness of duct tape over my mouth.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echo in my ears. My heart pounds anxiously in my chest as they get louder and louder. I can’t see them, but I can feel the presence of another person approaching me. The air around me feeling even heavier and smothering.

“Interesting that he would choose someone like you,” a voice says, masculine and firm sounding. “You are nowhere near worthy of the beauty and grace that is Chargebolt.”

A hard lump forms in my throat. _It’s the stalker._

“He deserves to have someone capable of appreciating his electric personality,” the voice continues. “Someone who can add to his bright and positive aura. You give off nothing but doom and gloom. You are unsuitable as a boyfriend for him.”

_Yeah, because a literal stalker like you would be better._

I’d be lying if I said his words didn’t cut a little deep though. Denki is like golden sunshine; he’s so lively and brilliant and striking. He glows so much that it’s like his breathtaking face and body can’t hold all his radiance. He’s like… _Lightning in a bottle._

And I’m just me. An insomniac who has panic attacks that I rarely remember in the middle of the night and has been keeping my job a secret from him. I’m just his fake boyfriend; easy to replace, easy to forget.

But he’s someone I could never forget.

I can’t think about that now though. I have to lock these feelings up; at least for now. I have to focus on trying to figure out who this guy is and escape. Denki is probably worried about me. How long have I been here?

“He may think he’s happy with you,” the voice begins speaking again, this time sounding closer than before, “but he will soon realize that he deserves someone with much more grace. You are nothing but low life scum.”

Keep calm. Don’t let him get to you.

“I’ve spent a good amount of time gaining information on you, Hitoshi Shinsou. I know everything. Your family, your adopted fathers, your quirk…”

My heart is going to explode. Everything is suffocating. My head is killing me.

“Tell me, does Chargebolt know about your job?”

_No... How did he find out? How?_

I can feel his presence hovering right next to my ear as his voice becomes more bitter. “Does he know you’re an underground agent who uses their quirk to gain confidential information?”

My fingers are twitching with the urge to punch him. If it weren’t for the fact that I can barely move, I probably would have. It’s taking everything in me to endure my boiling blood. My body is trembling with the amount of rage pent up inside me.

_How the FUCK did he find out?!_

I flinch at the sudden brightness of a light burning my eyes when the blindfold was removed from my face. I blink a few times, adjusting and taking in my surroundings. First thing I notice is hard and grey concrete floor. But I quickly bring my gaze up to finally see the stalker.

A man of average height stands in front of me, wearing a long black overcoat with a high collar. He has chin length purple hair so similar in shade to mine that it makes me want to go to the store and buy hair dye. Long bangs completely cover one eye, but the eye I can see is very narrow with a dark beady orb. What definitely caught my attention the most though, is how he stands like he’s in the military. This guy’s an A-grade weirdo.

There’s no doubt he’s dangerous though. Since he fucking kidnapped me and has been stalking Denki for months. Come to think of it, how did he manage to take me? My instincts and fighting skills for such situations have been honed perfectly. Yet, I never sensed this guy anywhere near me. And he has such an intense presence, I doubt he could have been that sneaky. So how?—No, there’s no time to think about it right now. I have to get out of here.

Looking around, the room is very dark, but it appears spacious. It seems like some kind of unfinished basement or underground bunker. There isn’t much around besides a lamp, a few old wooden chairs, and a wooden chest against the wall; likely filled with blankets or something, if this is supposed to be a bunker for bad weather. However, I don’t see any exits anywhere. Seriously, not a one. How did we even get inside?

I bring my attention back to the man in front of me, glaring him down. I mentally curse the tape over my mouth. If I could just use my quirk, that would make escaping so much easier. But he clearly knows what my quirk is and that’s probably why he has the tape there. Question is: how much about my brainwashing does is he aware of?

“I’m sure you have many questions,” he says, pacing around me in a circle. The thuds of his footsteps echoing through the room. “But you won’t be asking a single one since I know that’s how your quirk works. So instead, I’ll tell you whatever I’m willing to.”

He stops pacing, standing in front of me again. And he scans me over before continuing.

“I’ve been a fan of Chargebolt since his first debut, a music cover of a popular song that went viral online, I’m quite devoted to him. The very first concert I went to, I saw him send a surge of electricity through the stage and it encased his entire body. It was magnificent, a sight of true beauty. That was the moment I knew I had fallen in love with him. My feelings grew bigger and deeper as time went and he continued to show what a wonderful person he is. He’s kind, selfless, and benevolent—”

_Fucking hell, this is going to drag on for a while, isn’t it?_

“—And I just cannot accept that he would choose someone so dull and callous as you. You are completely unworthy of—”

_Now that’s just straight up rude. God, I really want to fucking sock this guy._

“—But I digress; my plan is to keep you here until Chargebolt goes to do his big tour in America. By then, he will have certainly come to realize that he deserves better than you. And I will return you to your home and normal life before you ever knew him. And the rest is none of your business—”

_America? He’s going to America for a tour? He never mentioned anything like that to me. I mean, he said something about wanting to take me to America after we caught the stalker. But he never breathed a word about doing a concert tour._

My heart sinks deep into my stomach. Shattering into dust. Of course, he didn’t tell me. I’m not his real boyfriend. He doesn’t have to tell me anything. And I’m sure he figured we would catch the stalker before he leaves for America. Then we could just return to our lives; our everyday routines from before we knew each other.

Return to a world… without Denki.

Without Denki to see sprawled over my couch with my cat when I come home late at night.  
Without Denki to aggressively flirt with me all the time.  
Without Denki to sneak peeks of me while I’m in the shower.  
Without Denki to burn all my food in an attempt to cook a decent meal.  
Without Denki to blush embarrassingly at his mediocre attempts to clean.  
Without Denki to make dumb jokes and laugh.  
Without Denki to give me that bright and beaming smile.  
Without Denki to comfort me during my random late-night panic attacks.  
Without Denki to sing for me.  
Without Denki to hold.  
Without Denki to kiss.  
Without Denki to love.

**I don’t ever want to return to that world.**

“—Now, it’s time you to go back to sleep for a while.”

Lost in my thoughts, I didn’t have the chance to react or struggle in any way. One swift hand chop to the pressure points in the back of my neck. And my consciousness succumbs to darkness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're actually getting pretty close to the end c:  
> Sorry this chapter was kinda short. I was so tired while writing it suffering from some bad creative block due to being stuck inside my house. Usually a change of atmosphere helps but I'm completely quarantined right now :c  
> I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer though so I kinda pushed myself through it. I still hope you enjoyed though!


	9. The Other Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We walk into the studio’s recording room, and I know it was on purpose, so I close the door behind me. No one but the two of us and the soundproof walls to witness this conversation. My heart pounding in my chest, I prepare for whatever bitter words he has to offer.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post the next chapter for 'Maybe When' before this one but I had to re-write it cause I wasn't happy with it. So here's this one instead. Sorry!

(Kaminari’s POV)

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating on the hard wood beside table. Groaning, I pull the blanket over my head, attempting to ignore it. However, the consistency of the vibration tells me it’s a phone call; which means it’s likely Jirou or Sero and if I don’t answer, I’m going to get my ass handed to me. Learned that the hard way.

I reach my arm out from under the blanket and grab my phone, pulling it back under. I crack open one eye and hiss at the bright screen as my eye tries to adjust to seeing Jirou’s name. With a swipe of my thumb, I answer the call and put it on speaker.

“What’s up, Jirou?” I yawn out.

I flinch a bit at her sudden yelling. “Were you still asleep?! You have any idea what time it is?! You were supposed to be ready an hour ago!”

Both my eyes open up wide and I quickly check the time on my phone. “Shit! It’s 2:30?! Damnit!” I throw the blanket off me and rush over to Hitoshi’s dresser, pulling open the drawer he cleared out for me to put my stuff in.

“God, you’re hopeless,” Jirou sighs. “I’m already outside with the car. Hurry up.”

With that, the call ends and as I almost trip over trying to hurriedly put on jeans, I notice that Hitoshi is no longer here. I remember him mentioning having a day off today, so why isn’t he here? Did he get called in to cover someone or something? I shrug my shoulders as I put on my shirt, figuring that must be the case.

Now in the car with Jirou, I notice that it’s just her and one of my regular bodyguards. I don’t know his name, he refuses to tell me, and Jirou said it’s not important for me to know anyway. All I know about him is that he apparently has a pretty useful quirk, but they wouldn’t tell me what that is either.

“Hey, where’s Sero?” I ask, my heart sinking a little bit remembering the last time he and I spoke.

Jirou gives me a somewhat annoyed expression from where she sits across from me. She diverts her attention back to her mini tablet and continues tapping on it with her stylus. “If you check your phone, you’ll find out.”

I blink at her a few times and then pull out my cell phone from where I had stuffed it in my hoodie pocket. I notice that I have an unread message from him flashing on my screen. A huge grin spreads across my face as I open the message and am greeted with a beautiful picture of him and a certain pink skinned and haired girl. The two of them all dressed up in matching outfits and wearing funny looking animal ears. Smiling big and bright in front of a huge ferris wheel. Sero’s arm wrapped around Mina’s shoulders and her hugging his waist.

“They made up,” Jirou says softly, a small smile on her face.

_I’m glad. I’m so glad._

I guess today is the day for happy couples, because Jirou and I walk into the studio’s meeting room and catch Bakugou and Kirishima mid-makeout session. The ash blonde sending a small explosion to the red head’s face as he embarrassingly pushes him away. Luckily, Kirishima has learned to harden himself quickly.

“Aha!” I exclaim, pointing a finger at them. “I knew you two were together!”

“Shut your damn face, sparky!”

I chuckle to myself and sit down at the table. Ready to get this meeting done and over with. Especially since I don’t even know what it’s about. All Jirou told me was that it would involve needing better security; which explains why Kirishima and Bakugou are here. But who else is coming?

Just as I wonder that to myself, two more people enter the room, and I’m stunned silent. The number one hero and symbol of peace, Deku; along with the number three hero and his famously known boyfriend, Shoto. 

Oh, but that’s not even the most shocking part. Because just when I thought I couldn’t get anymore speechless, in walks Hitoshi’s fathers; Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada.

They’re pro heroes? _They’re pro heroes?_

Aizawa and Yamada take the seats right across from me. Yamada looks at me with apologetic green eyes; while Aizawa gives me a deep and dark stare that feels like it’s piercing through my very soul. A shiver runs up my spine and I silently try to swallow a lump in my throat. I actually felt this scared last time we met as well, but I was trying really hard to keep exerting my friendly nature for Hitoshi’s sake because he looked even more terrified than me.

“Alright, let’s get this meeting started,” Jirou speaks up once everyone is seated, relieving some of the tension I feel. “I don’t want to be here all day and neither do any of you. We’re already running behind schedule thanks to Mr. Idol here sleeping in.”

“Listen, I didn’t mean to—”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she cuts me off, and I sink into my chair in defeat. “Let’s start off with having our guests of honor introduce themselves to Chargebolt.”

“Oh, certainly!” Deku agrees with a big grin. “We all know each other, but I supposed we’ve never met our idol here. My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you know me as Deku. You can call me whatever you like, though. I’m actually childhood friends with Kacchan—er, Ground Zero, I mean. It’s great to meet you, Chargebolt.”

“I’m Shoto Todoroki,” the dual-haired male next to Deku says. “You can call me Shoto or Todoroki, doesn’t matter to me. Nice to meet you.”

I nervously look to Aizawa, waiting for his introduction, though I’ve already met him. He blinks and softens his glare a bit. “I’m Shouta Aizawa, but for this job, you are to address me as my hero name; Eraserhead.”

Yamada gives me a big smile, and I can tell he’s trying to ease my nerves. “Hey! Hey! I’m Hizashi Yamada! My hero name is Presentation Michael, but you can just call me Present Mic! Stoked to be working with you, Chargebolt!”

I give them all one of my signature beaming smiles. “It’s great to meet you all! Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here today!”

“Alright, great, let’s move on,” Jirou says, not wanting to waste anymore time. “The reason I requested all of you here is because I am planning to host an event. Not just any event, it’s going to be our biggest event yet. An outdoor charity concert.”

“A concert?” Bakugou deadpans. “You called the four top heroes and two experienced pros out here to be security for a stupid concert?”

“This isn’t just any concert, Bakugou,” Jirou continues. “Chargebolt’s concerts are normally in big halls and average about six-thousand people. I’m talking a crowd of three-hundred thousand or more.

My eyes practically pop out of my skull and my heart jumps into my throat. “You- you want me to put on a show for three-hundred-thousand-plus people?! Dude the most attended concert ever was like two-hundred-twenty-five-thousand and that was in Modena, Italy. How the hell are we going to pull that off?”

Jirou gives me an annoyed glare. “Shut up and let me finish. This isn’t going to be any normal concert. In fact, let’s say it’s more like a music festival. Admission is going to be free and we’ll have food stalls and games and even some rides for people’s entertainment. All the money from those will go to charity. People are more likely to pay up if they know the money is going to a good cause, and Chargebolt is known for his generosity. So, people trust him.”

“Alright,” Deku speaks up, holding his chin and tapping his finger against his lip in thought. “I can see why you would need such high-grade security like us for an event that huge. But what purpose is it going to serve? Is it just for charity?”

“Charity does play a huge part in it; I want to build good connections with some organizations we haven’t donated to already,” Jirou explains. “However, there’s another goal behind this as well. But first, I’ll have to explain some things to our new guests, since they are not in on what’s going on with Chargebolt.”

My eyes dart over to the two older men across the table. I know exactly what Jirou is about to bring up. And it’s only making the air between me and the dark-haired man in front of me even heavier.

“I’m sure you’ve seen all the buzz about Chargebolt and his new boyfriend, yes?” Jirou asks and everyone nods. “Well, Red Riot and Ground Zero are already aware of this, but the relationship between our idol and Hitoshi Shinsou is actually fake. We’ve been using it to draw out a dangerous stalker that has been following Chargebolt for a while now. However, besides a threatening letter, this stalker has yet to make any clear moves. So…”

“You think holding a huge event with sparky the center of attention will get him to come out from wherever he’s hiding,” Bakugou finishes for her.

Jirou nods. “Yes.”

“It’s not a bad plan,” Shoto says, folding his arms over his chest. “it’s easier for a stalker to do their stalking when they’re able to blend into a crowd. And with so many people, they could follow through with whatever threats they’ve made, and it’d be almost impossible to know who did it. We’d have to question every single person who attends the concert just to pinpoint one suspect. However, there is the risk of that actually happening and we can’t figure out who the culprit is. Or there’s also the chance that the stalker won’t even show up.”

“But there is still a good chance he will show up,” Deku chimes in. “And with the four top heroes and two experienced pros, Chargebolt is getting the highest-grade security.”

“Three-hundred-thousand-plus people is a lot though,” Aizawa groans. “No matter our ranks and experience, it’ll be tough for only six of us to keep our eyes on such a large crowd. And I assume you’re going to extend this to a few days, yeah? Events like this are usually no less than three days long. That’s a lot of new faces coming and going.”

Jirou shakes her head. “It won’t just be you six. Chargebolt has a large team of bodyguards that will be in disguise helping you. They’re very strong, but they aren’t pros. That’s why I called all of you.”

“That will certainly help,” Kirishima responds. “Then it’s mainly a matter of if the stalker will even show up. Seems like a bit of a gamble.”

“If that asshole doesn’t show up, it means he’s already made a move,” Bakugou says and everyone looks to him; eyes a little wide, but none disagree.

“Well then,” Yamada speaks up. “I think I can safely say we’re all agreeing to take this job, yeah?”

“You can count on me!” Deku exclaims with a huge and pleasant smile.

“I’m in as well,” Shoto adds.

“Kaminari’s our friend, so you can count on me and Katsuki as well,” Kirishima says.

“Tch,” is all Bakugou offers, but I know him well enough to know that means he agrees.

Aizawa’s dark eyes stay focused on me. An unreadable emotion behind them that I just can’t figure out. But I know it must have something to do with Hitoshi. And I don’t blame him. Doing something like this is putting his adopted son at risk—No, he has always been at risk of getting hurt. The moment Hitoshi agreed to be my fake boyfriend, the moment he revealed his face to the world as the famous idol; Chargebolt’s lover, he put his life on the line.

If I were in Aizawa’s shoes; if it were my kid, I don’t think I would want to help the person putting my child in danger either.

“Hizashi and I are in too,” he says, and my eyes grow a little wide as my mouth hangs agape. His glare on me softens more and I watch as his lips form silent words. _‘We need to talk.’_

“Excellent,” Jirou says happily, “I’ll start preparations and contact you all with details later. Thank you very much for your time.”

I don’t even bother trying to swallow the lump in my throat as I stand from my chair, eyes trained on Aizawa as he stands as well. He stares at me for a second, then turns and starts to walk away. I take that as him telling me to follow, so I do, leaving Jirou to make conversation with the others.

We walk into the studio’s recording room, and I know it was on purpose, so I close the door behind me. No one but the two of us and the soundproof walls to witness this conversation. My heart pounding in my chest, I prepare for whatever bitter words he has to offer.

The black-haired male is silent for a moment, gaze fixed on the cushioned seat in front of a microphone. But then he speaks, “His name was Neito Monoma.”

Now it’s my turn to be silent for a few seconds, as I try to process the words. I end up just tilting my head to the side and raising an eyebrow, though. “Huh?”

“When Hitoshi was sixteen, he brought home this boy with blonde hair and blue eyes,” he says. “His name was Neito Monoma. He had a high and mighty attitude and was cocky as all hell. But he wasn’t a bad kid… And he made Hitoshi happy.”

My pulse steadies as I take in his words. Hitoshi doesn’t talk much about his personal life or his past. Everything I do know; I sort of found out by accident. It shouldn’t be a shock to me that he has dated someone else before; I mean, I have too. But somehow, hearing it feels a little strange. I’m not sure if it’s good or bad. I suppose bad though, since it kind of stings.

“They dated for a while, through most of high school,” Aizawa continues. “But then Neito tried to convince Hitoshi to choose a different career path, and it turned into a pretty nasty fight. Hitoshi tried hard to get Neito to understand and resolve the fight, but it only got worse. Few days later, Neito disappeared; leaving nothing but a letter to Hitoshi behind. He never showed me the letter, but he said it basically summed up to Neito saying they couldn’t be together anymore because of Hitoshi’s choices.”

My soul shatters inside me; grinding itself into dust. I feel the hot sting of tears threaten my eyes, but I try to bite it back. It hurts. It hurts so much. All of what Hitoshi told me about his family rushes through me and weighs my body down heavily. Surely this guy knew, right? He was Hitoshi’s boyfriend; his _real_ boyfriend. So, he had to know, right? So why? Why would he do that to him? Hadn’t he been through enough?

I had tried so hard to keep the burning hot tears from falling, but I must have failed. Because Aizawa’s wiping some of them away with his fingers. The expression on his face, the look he’s giving me, so much different from before. It’s soft and almost a little sad, but also has this hint of relief and happiness.

“I’m not blind,” he says in a gentle tone. “The status of the relationship may be fake, but the feelings are real. And honestly, I may not know you very well, but I already like you far better than I liked Neito.”

My heart drums with joy at that comment and a smile spreads across my lips. “Thank you, sir. I… I really do care about your son.”

He nods. “I know. I can see it.”

Gripping the front of my shirt, I decide to take a chance to ask something that’s been on my mind for a while. “Sir… Is there anything you can tell me about Hitoshi’s panic attacks?”

His dark eyes widen a bit, then he looks to the side and sighs. “So, they are still happening…”

“Not often. Just every once in a while,” I respond.

Aizawa crosses his arms over his chest. “They’ve been happening since his mom died. They were much worse and more frequent when he was a kid. By the time he turned eighteen and graduated high school, I hadn’t seen one happen in so long that I thought they stopped completely… but clearly not.”

_Since his mom died… That’s a long time to suffer with something like that._

“I… I wish I could help him,” I mutter.

A strong hand places itself on top of my head and ruffles my hair. “You already are, kid.”

More tears fall as my heart continues to thump happily in my chest.

That night, I return to Hitoshi’s apartment, but he is still no where in sight. I’m not concerned though. This isn’t the first time he has come home super late.

I put the takeout food I brought with me in the fridge and sit on the couch.

I’ve decided that tonight I will tell Hitoshi how I feel about him. I’ll tell him everything. And we’ll finally discuss what our relationship is and what we want to do once the stalker has been caught. Aizawa’s conversation with me has filled me with a lot of courage. I know I can do this.

_I’ll tell him._  
_I’ll tell him that I’ve fallen for him._

I prop my feet up on the cushions and hug my knees to my chest. And I wait for the lilac-ette to return home. Listening to the relaxing purring of his cat curled up next to me.

But Hitoshi never returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monoma really said "lol bye"


	10. Gold Beams, Blue Drowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I need to take this brief amount of time to think about what I should do now. He won’t reply to me while there’s no tape on my mouth, I know that; so, I need to be smart about this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! I AM SO SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I GOT REALLY SICK AND WASN'T ABLE TO WRITE FOR DAYS :(  
> BUT IM ALL BETTER NOW AND WE ARE GETTING SO CLOSE TO THE END! IM SO EXCITED :D

(Shinsou’s POV)

Warm. So warm. A gentle and familiar sensation on my cheek. An electrifying presence buzzing and beaming and radiating soft rays upon me. I can feel him. I know it’s him. He’s the only who makes me feel this safe and warm.

“Hitoshi…” his voice lingers. So gentle and kind. I open my eyes to his beautiful smile and gleaming golden honey eyes. Yellow blonde hair spread all over the pillow. “Good morning, handsome.”

I try to speak but my voice is stuck. But I don’t mind. I’m happy just looking at him; having him here next to me. He’s so gorgeous. I could gaze at him forever.

He runs his thumb over my bottom lip; the feeling of it just barely there. “I love you, Hitoshi…”

My chest squeezes itself tight. I want to reach out and hold him so much, but I’m frozen in place. I want to say the words back to him, but my tongue feels like its swelling. But he doesn’t seem to mind my silence. He just lays there and starts humming a slow and sweet melody as our eyes stare into each other.

_Say it back. I need to say it back._

“But you’re always making the wrong choices,” his voice is different—No, it isn’t his voice. But it’s familiar; I know it.

What’s happening? Why can’t I move or speak?

“You’re the one who abandoned me, Hitoshi,” his fingers wrap around my neck. My head is in a heavy haze as he squeezes. Blue eyes enveloping me like the ocean and making me feel like I’m being held under water. “You should just die alone.”

I try so hard to speak. “Ne...i…t…o…” But it’s so painful.

“He’ll leave you too, Hitoshi,” he whispers as my vision becomes blurry. “You’ll be alone forever. Just like you deserve.”

An intensely ice-cold sensation causes my body to jolt violently. First thing my brain processes is the fact that I’m completely soaked; telling me that the sudden coldness was water being poured over me. Then I realize that neither Neito nor Denki are here, so what happened must have been a dream. I try to let out a sigh of relief, but there’s a familiar sticky tightness around my mouth.

And I remember; I’ve been kidnapped by Denki’s stalker.

The man stands over me, holding a large picture jug still dripping with left over water. His already narrow eyes focusing in even more on me, giving me a hard and piercing glare. He doesn’t say anything though; just walks away from me and sets the picture jug on top of the wooden chest. I try my best to breathe slowly through my nose to calm my racing heart. My body shivering from both the cold water that was just poured over me and the cold concrete floor I’m lying on.

I wish I knew how long I’ve been stuck here. It hasn’t been too long, I’m sure, but it’s hard to tell when I have no way of keeping track of time. I can’t even see the outside. If I had to guess, I’d say I’ve been here maybe two or three days.

The stalker guy is definitely very strange; all he does is stand around like he’s on active duty and talk about Chargebolt. I don’t dislike hearing about the blonde, of course, but he only knows the famous idol he admires. He doesn’t know _Denki._

He’s also a real asshole who tied me up and threw me onto a concrete floor without letting me keep my jacket on. I’d be shivering a lot less if I had it. Plus, there’s the throwing water on me thing; but I’m guessing he did that because I was probably having a panic attack. I haven’t been able to speak most of the time, so I’ve had to basically jerk myself around and make whatever gestures I can manage whenever I need to use the bathroom. He handles me so roughly too.

But I’d be lying if I said he was a complete monster. He’ll take the tape off to feed me. And he actually gives me somewhat decent food; just sandwiches and things like that, not really full meals, but good enough to give me nourishment. He really could just let me starve if he wanted to. So, what’s his deal? What kind of person was he before he became obsessed with Chargebolt? I, genuinely, want to ask him, but he knows how my quirk works; he wouldn’t answer even if I tried to ask. I’ve already tried speaking to him multiple times when he feeds me; he just stares at me silently and holds the food in front of my face until I take a bite.

My only hope of escape is for someone to find me.

“Time to eat,” the stalker guy says and rips the duct tape off my face quickly. I hiss at the stinging on my skin as he forces me to sit up.

He holds a sandwich up to me and waits. I stare at the bits of crispy chicken, tomato and lettuce between two slices of white bread. I need to take this brief amount of time to think about what I should do now. He won’t reply to me while there’s no tape on my mouth, I know that; so, I need to be smart about this.

“What kind of person were you like before Chargebolt?” I ask and then lean in, taking a bite of the sandwich. Chew. Swallow. “Your mannerisms tell me you used to be pretty normal. Is your obsession with Chargebolt really worth all this?”

He doesn’t reply, but I knew he wouldn’t. I take another bite. Chew. Swallow.

“I really am in love with him,” I say quietly. “I know I don’t deserve him. He’s far too good for someone like me… But, not being with him just hurts so much, you know?”

Again, he’s silent. Piercing glare hyper focused on me. But I swear, I saw his beady dark orbs soften for just a moment. One more bite. Chew. Swallow.

“You could still turn your life back around,” I keep my gaze on him, trying to convey some hint of empathy. “You don’t plan to kill me; you even said you wouldn’t. And if that’s what you wanted; you would’ve done it by now. Denki is kind; I don’t think he’ll be too harsh on whatever charges he presses. Serve your time and then, just live your life normally.”

He takes a new roll of duct tape out of his huge coat pocket and rips off a new strip. He grabs my neck, holding it firm enough so that I can’t move much, but not squeezing so I don’t choke. He places the tape over my mouth and makes sure it’s stuck on there good. He stands up, letting my body fall onto its side, and freezes in place for a moment; an expression of deep thought on his face.

“I was—” he began to speak but doesn’t get to finish.

Because I finally have him under my control.

He thought I had given up and turned my quirk off when he didn’t answer my question before, but I’ve had it on this whole time. Keeping it going for so long wears me out and gives me a bit of a headache, but I’ve been training myself to get used to it for years.

Now, I just need to get this damn tape off. I wiggle my tongue out between my lips and begin licking at the sticky side. It tastes so fucking disgusting, but I don’t have time to worry about it. I keep working my tongue at the residue until I’m able to move my mouth under it enough to talk.

“ **Untie me** ,” I command.

He mindlessly walks over to me and drops to his knees. He unties my hands first, then my ankles. I sit up and rip the duct tape off completely, hissing at the pain again. I stand up, stumbling a bit since I haven’t used my legs in a while, but regaining my balance quickly. I rub at my wrists, skin a bit red from the rope.

“ **Stay here** ,” I say and walk over to the wooden chest. I move the water picture onto the floor and open it to find some blankets, canned food, flashlights, and my jacket; which I grab and slip on, relieved to finally have some warmth.

_Okay… Now what?_ I still don’t see a single exit anywhere. How did we even get inside? I hoped to see where the exit is when the stalker guy would leave the room, but he blind folds me every single time.

I wander around the area, inspecting every wall, corner and inch of the floor, but I still can’t find anything that looks like a way in or out. I go over the entire area again. Still nothing.

I decide to turn my attention back to the stalker guy. “ **Empty your pockets.** ”

He rummages his hands around in his coat pockets and drops everything inside them onto the concrete floor. I kneel across from him and scan my eyes over all the items. A cellphone, a wallet, the roll of duct tape, and a strange looking pair of gloves that are missing a section of fabric for the ring finger and pinky.

I take the wallet and open it up. There’s some money, a couple of credit cards, and a slightly worn out provisional hero license. _This guy is a pro hero? God, that’s fucked._ I take out the license and read it over.

**Seiji Shishikura  
Shiketsu High School  
HERO NAME: SISICROSS**

This guy is a pro hero that graduated from the second-best hero school in the country and he is throwing it all away for an idol? Hero schools really need to start running some psychological tests before accepting students or something. This guy is definitely not mentally stable enough for this profession. 

I set down the wallet and license. Then, I grab the cell phone. It’s an old flip phone but it appears to be in decent condition. I flip it open and check the reception. Amazingly there’s one bar of service. So, maybe we’re not as far underground as I thought.

Without a second of hesitation, I dial Denki’s number; the only phone number I know by heart.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Please pick up. Please.

_“Hello?”_ That’s Jirou’s voice.

“Jirou! It’s Shinsou!”

Static crackles through the speaker. _“Hello?... brea---… up…”_

“Shinsou! It’s Shinsou!”

_“Shin--… where--… you--…”_

“I don’t know! I think I’m underground though! The stalker is Seiji Shishikura! Get the police to track the pho—”

Suddenly there’s a blinding pain in my side. Cold steel of a blade; a feeling I’m familiar to because of my work. But it’s not Shishikura that stabs me. I know it isn’t because I’m still staring at his blank whited out orbs. Before I can lose consciousness; I turn my head to see my new attacker. And my heart sinks.

Blonde hair. Blue Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so sorry for how long it took to get this out cause I was sick.  
> I'm also sorry for that cliffhanger LMAO


	11. Lavender Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My body is shaking; I feel like my every movement is out of my control. I shake my head. My pulse is racing and pounding so hard, I can hear it in my ears. His eyes are making me feel like I’m drowning.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to get this chapter out yesterday, but I had some family issues come up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

(Kaminari’s POV)

Hard and cold. That’s the first thing to enter my mind as my consciousness slowly returns to me. Something is rock hard and ice cold against my cheek and hands. My eyelids feel so heavy; it’s difficult to open them. The air around me is so chilling, like walking outside during the first frost.

“It’s re--… bol--…”

Are those voices? There’s so much roaring in my ears and my head is still hazy, so I can’t fully understand what they’re saying. Where am I?

“…--waking up now.”

My brain is clearing the fog and sounds are becoming clearer. My eyes are still heavy, but I’m trying to force them open. All I can see is grey concrete floor at first. Then, something else comes into view. Something very red. Pooling around some sort of lump?

No, it’s not a lump.  
It’s Hitoshi.

My body jolts up immediately as I finally process the moonlight pale skin and mop of lilac hair. My heart shatters inside my chest, each little piece grinding itself into dust. Tears already streaming down my face before I even realize they were filling my eyes.

“Hitoshi!” My voice chokes itself out very suddenly, like some kind of force just pushed it out. I attempt to crawl over to him, but something stands in my way. Some _one_ stands in my way.

I drag my eyes up to see a guy with bright blonde hair and sky-blue orbs with intense white pupils. His bangs are medium long and almost completely cover his eyes as they swoop down to one side. His stare on me is so serious, I can feel fear rising inside me.

“Hello, Denki Kaminari,” he says, his tone as cold as the air around us. “You have any idea who I am?”

My body is shaking; I feel like my every movement is out of my control. I shake my head. My pulse is racing and pounding so hard, I can hear it in my ears. His eyes are making me feel like I’m drowning.

Where am I? How did I get here?

“My name is Neito Monoma.”

I freeze as he says that. The space around us even colder than before. My fear is replaced with pure rage. My blood is boiling hot in my veins. It’s taking every fiber of my being not to lunge at this guy and electrocute him. He’s too close to Hitoshi for me to take that risk.

And it all comes back to me.

A strange number called my personal phone, so I asked Jirou to answer it. She did and the call was very broken up and we mostly just heard static. But we were able to catch bits and pieces of Hitoshi shouting his last name. We also think he was trying to tell us to track the call from other bits and pieces we could hear. But then the call went dead.

We had the police track the call and it brought us to some empty field in the middle of nowhere. We searched everywhere but we couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary or any people around. Then, suddenly this strange light swallowed me whole. Last thing I saw was Kirishima trying to reach out to me.

Now I’m here. Was it some kind of teleportation quirk? Is that Neito’s power?

“It’s really Chargebolt,” I hear another voice beside me. I turn my head to see another guy with long purple hair and beady eyes. He’s giving me a smile that I’m very familiar with; the smile of coming face to face with a famous idol. “I’ve seen you in person a few times now, but you would always run off. You’re even more radiant up close.”

I would always run off? Is he the stalker, then? He must be. There would be no other reason for him to say that. Why is my stalker here with Hitoshi’s ex? Or rather, why is Hitoshi’s ex with my stalker? And why is Hitoshi bleeding? Why am I here?

The millions of questions building up in my head are interrupted by Monoma’s voice. “Shut the hell up, Shishikura. That isn’t important right now,” his glare on me concentrates even more. “How much do you know about Hitoshi Shinsou?”

“I…” the question is hard to answer. I feel like I know a lot about him, but also know nothing about him. “I know he’s adopted… and his quirk… and um…”

“Do you know his job?”

I gulp and shake my head slowly. Fear and anger now mixing inside me.

Monoma turns away from me and walks over to the other side of Hitoshi’s body. Allowing me to finally crawl my way over to him. I gently touch my fingertips to his cheek; he’s colder than he usually is, but he’s still breathing. He has lost a lot of blood though. He needs medical care soon or he might not make it.

“He’s an underground agent,” Monoma continues. “Not really a hero, not really a vigilante either. Hitoshi tried very hard to get into the Hero Course at the school his fathers teach at. But he couldn’t. So, he was offered another deal. Aizawa trained him in secret, helped him learn to use his quirk to make people confess things, something he couldn’t do before. And then after graduation, Hitoshi was taken in as a secret tool for gathering confidential information. They use him to force sneaky villains to confess their crimes and to gain intel on hero society in other countries.”

So many different emotions keep mixing up inside me as my brain tries to process everything. _An underground agent?_ I want to just disregard it as Monoma lying to me, but it does make sense. Hitoshi refused to tell me his job many times; which could just be him being reserved or wanting to keep our fake relationship away from his work. But then there’s also what Aizawa told me the other day; that Monoma left Hitoshi because of his job. If Hitoshi really is working as something like an underground agent, then their breakup makes sense.

However… an agent isn’t a villain. No, it’s not a hero and it’s definitely a dangerous job. But is it really so bad that it warrants leaving Hitoshi all alone? I may not know Aizawa and his husband well, but I get the feeling they aren’t the kind of fathers that would train their son for a job that was bad. Actually, they’re pro heroes, so no, there’s no way they would. And Monoma just said himself that Hitoshi’s getting hard-to-catch criminals to confess their crimes. The only thing that doesn’t seem okay is the gathering intel thing; but I’m not going to jump to conclusions on that without hearing Hitoshi’s side.

“Do you understand what will happen to you if you stay with him?” Monoma keeps speaking, but I stay focused on Hitoshi’s pale and pained face. “Every minute that you are with him, your life is in danger. He brings nothing but bad luck and trouble everywhere he goes.”

_No, Monoma. You’re wrong. Hitoshi was the one in danger because of me._

“I wanted to be a hero,” his voice is beginning to shake. “I got into the hero course and everything. But I struggled to get an agency to take me because they all knew of my relationship with Hitoshi. Taking me would be too big of a risk because villains would surely target me to get to him. He’s nothing but a curse.”

_You’re wrong. You’re wrong. He kept me safe. He risked his life for me._

Drops of my tears splash onto Hitoshi’s cheek. His eyes flutter open just barely. He looks at me, violet orbs blank, surely from how much pain he’s in. I can hardly manage it, but I force the corners of my lips to lift and smile at him. Because I refuse to let the first time he’s seeing me in three days to be without one.

“De…n…ki…”

“I’m here, Hitoshi,” I say softly and rub my thumb along his cheek. “I’m right here.”

His eyes close again and I let the smile I forced fall. I look up at Monoma, who is clearly seething with rage. “How can you just sit there and care for such a monster?!”

“Because he isn’t!” I yell, finally fed up with listening to him. “He has done nothing wrong! He’s been so kind to me and has been protecting me!”

“He’s a curse!”

“No, Monoma! You’re the curse!”

He flinches and chokes at my statement. Seemingly taken aback. He clenches his fists tightly and grits his teeth so hard, I wouldn’t be surprised if he cracked one.

“Please, Chargebolt,” the guy, who I’m pretty sure is my stalker, beside me speaks up again. I turn my attention to him, giving him a hard glare, but he doesn’t seem deterred. “This man isn’t good enough for someone as wonderful and generous—”

“What the hell do you know about him?!” My voice is cracking as I keep shouting, but I don’t care. “You think you’re doing me any favors by stalking me and kidnapping my boyfriend?! All you’re doing is scaring me and causing me pain! Look at him! Look at what you’ve done to one person who has ever loved me for me and not for Chargebolt!”

“I… Chargebolt, I—”

“My name is Denki!” My throat is sore and scratchy as I scream. More and more tears are falling from my eyes. “I’m more than just Chargebolt! I’m a damn person! And you hurt the guy who has done nothing but love and protect me! Don’t try to say it was for me. Or that you like me. You don’t. You like _Chargebolt._ Not _Denki._ Not _me._ ”

The purple haired guy just sits there on his knees, like he’s paralyzed. Staring at me with narrow eyes filled with confliction, but I also see a hint of regret. But as I take Hitoshi into my arms and hold him close, I decide that I don’t care if the stalker guy is regretting his actions or not. He can apologize a million times if he wants to. Grovel and beg for forgiveness. I won’t cave. I went easy on my past stalkers, but none of them kidnapped and hurt a person I care about. This time, I’m making this guy pay for what he’s done.

I bury my wet face into Hitoshi’s lilac locks, hugging him as tight as I can. I hear Monoma sigh above me. “Seems we’ll have to move to plan B.”

Plan B? What? I look up to ask Monoma what he’s talking about, but before I can get the words out, a familiar bright light surrounds me.

And suddenly, I’m looking at a very panicked group of people. Jirou, Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, Mina, Aizawa, Yamada, Midoriya, and Todoroki. I’m met with a breeze of cold air, but it’s a different kind of cold than how the air was inside that strange place with Monoma and the stalker. This is the natural cold of being outside, in the middle of a grassy field, during the comings of winter.

I quickly look down at Hitoshi. For some reason, needing to make sure he’s still in my arms. He is. And his body is getting colder by the minute.

“Call an ambulance! Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone's anxiety? Lol


	12. Who he was, Who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what’s to come. Maybe this would have been easier if I had just told him in the first place; Maybe it wouldn’t have been. Either way, he knows now, and I have to face the consequences.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> Sorry this chapter took a bit. I'm still pretty sick and have had some family stuff going on. But I hope you enjoy!

(Shinsou’s POV)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That’s all I hear as my consciousness slowly returns to me. Pulling me out of the dark void I was in. I already know I’m in a hospital right now. A certain scent hits my nose; rubbing alcohol and disinfectant. It’s that distinct sort of smell that only hospitals have. And whatever I’m lying on has that firm and almost papery feeling of a hospital bed. There’s something else I feel too; something warm. Skin? A hand?

My eyes are heavy, but I force them to open. Familiar and unfamiliar waves of exhaustion washing over me. At least, maybe I can finally get some real sleep. Though, I have been sleeping better since Denki’s been staying at my apartment. He’s such a comforting presence.

And seeing him now, head down on the bed, face half buried into his arms, and fingers wrapped tightly around my own, I feel even more comforted. His eyelashes just barely touching the very tops of his cheeks. His breathing slow and a little shallow.

He looks like a little curled-up kitten when he’s asleep. So soft and cute.

I rub my thumb along the skin of his fingers weakly; realizing just how drained and sore I am. How long have I been here? When was I found? The very vague and foggy memory of Denki smiling at me with tears in his eyes floats in my mind. I don’t remember much from that moment, but I remember it was still very cold. I can only assume we were still in that underground place then. How long was Denki there with me before we escaped? How did we escape?

I mentally shake my head, since I’m too fatigued to do it for real. There are too many questions with answers that can come later. What’s important is that I’m out of there now, and Denki is safe. 

He’s safe. 

_He’s safe._

I can feel all the leftover tension in my body release as that thought repeats in my mind. Tension I didn’t even realize I was still holding on to. The whole point of our fake relationship was to lure out the stalker and get him to reveal himself. And it worked. We did it. I have his name and some small bits of information on him. I remember his face well after two or three days of seeing nothing but his face. All I need to do is tell the police what I know and then they’ll catch him, and this will all be over.

It’ll be over.

_Denki and I will be over._

I bite back the stinging in my eyes. I can’t think about that right now. I need to just be happy that our plan worked and we’re both okay. I knew this would happen from the start; I have no right to be upset. This is something we both agreed to knowing the risks and how it would end.

You agreed to this, Hitoshi. You did this to yourself.

It’s all fake? Just physical? Only for the cameras?

Yeah, right. Who the hell are you trying to fool?

Your dumb weak-for-cute-blondes ass should have known better.

The sound of a soft groan catches my attention, distracting me slightly from the feeling of my heart shattering inside my chest. I look for golden honey orbs as eyes flutter open. I watch electric yellow locks curl around a sleep expression as he picks up his head. I see the color return to his cheeks as he gazes at me and realizes I’m gazing back at him.

“Hitoshi…” his voice is a little broken and quiet, and tears are streaming down his face, but he’s smiling. Big and warm. “You’re awake… You’re awake. I’m so glad,” he says and takes the hand he was already holding in both of his, squeezing it and resting his forehead against my knuckles.

His smile brings back some of my strength, and I slip my hand out of his grip so I can caress his wet cheek. He places a hand over mine and nuzzles into my palm, like he’s starved for my touch. That makes my heart drum with joy a little.

His skin, although wet with tears, is a little hotter than usual, but it doesn’t seem feverish. He mentioned to me once that all the electricity running through him makes him warmer than normal human body temperature. And that it can affect his body if he feels overly excited or stressed. All the worry he felt for me must have caused the electricity in him to go a little haywire. That’s why he feels so much warmer than he usually does.

But as I lay there, holding his face and scanning my eyes over his blonde hair and golden eyes; I remember something. A cloudy, but surely there, memory returns to me. A sight that made my heart sink into my stomach and wither away.

Blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Neito._

And the expression on Denki’s face seems to say that he knows what I’m thinking. This dull but knowing gleam in his eyes. The way the corners of his mouth drop sadly. And his words only confirm my suspicions.

“We didn’t catch Monoma and the stalker guy,” he takes my hand and sets it back down on the hospital bed but continues to hold it. “We couldn’t find that place they brought you to either. I think it’s only accessible through some kind of teleportation quirk. Is that Monoma’s power?”

I weakly shake my head. “Neito--… Monoma’s quirk is called ‘Copy’. He can copy other people’s quirks for a limited time. Well, most of the time. Sometimes he gets blanks depending on the kind of quirk it is.”

“Maybe the stalker guy, then? Did you see what his quirk was?” he asks.

“No, I didn’t, but I got his name and some information on him,” I reply.

“That’s good,” a familiar, deep voice says. I turn my head slightly, looking past Denki’s shoulder, to see my fathers standing in the doorway with a police officer. “Looks like we came at the right time then,” Dad says, Papa nodding along.

Papa makes his way over to me and plops a hand onto the top of my head. “It’s alright if you want to rest more, though, kiddo. I’m sure you must be exhausted.”

“No, I’m okay,” I assure him. “I’d like to relay what I know while I remember it anyway.”

Dad walks up on the other side of me, opposite of Papa and Denki, and squeezes my shoulder gently. “I’m glad to see you awake.”

“Thanks, Dad, it’s good to see everyone,” I say.

The officer stands at the foot of the bed and takes out a little notepad. “I know this is a difficult time for you and you’re feeling very tired, but we would appreciate any information you can give us.”

“You don’t have to sympathize with me or anything,” I say, trying to keep my tone soft so he doesn’t think I’m saying it to be mean. “I’m really okay.” I adjust myself slightly to sit up a bit, ignoring the pain in my side. “The stalker’s name is Seiji Shishikura. He has a Provisional Hero License and went to Shiketsu Highschool. His hero name is Sisicross. He has purple hair like mine that’s pretty long and covers one eye. He also stands like he’s in the military all the time. I’m not sure what his quirk is.”

The officer suddenly stops writing and blinks down at his notepad like he’s confused. Then he looks up at me. “Are you sure his name is Shishikura?”

“Yeah, why?”

The officer is silent for a minute. He finishes what he’s writing. “There’s a man named Shishikura who works at Tartarus. I’ve spoken with him a few times. He has a son who attended Shiketsu and the way you described the stalker sounds like him.”

“Get a hold of the Shishikura who works at Tartarus,” Dad says without hesitation. “He may be able to help us track down the stalker, if it really is his son.”

“Yes, sir,” the officer replies. “We were told the stalker was working with someone you know as well, Shinsou. What can you tell us about that?”

I sigh. “Honestly, not much. I don’t know why they’re working together or what the gain is. All I can tell you is that his name is Neito Monoma and he’s my ex-boyfriend. His quirk is Copy, so best to keep your distance from him if you can.”

“Can you tell me anything about your breakup?” he asks.

I glare at him. “Does it matter?”

But he isn’t deterred by my glare in the slightest. “It might.”

I sigh again, even heavier than before. “He didn’t like my choice of career. That’s all you’re getting out of me on that.”

The officer nods understandingly as he finishes his notes and puts his notepad away. “I’ll pass this information along. Shinsou, focus on healing your wound. Kaminari, please be very careful if you go outside.”

Denki nods. “Of course.”

With that, the officer leaves. Papa pets my mop of hair, messier than usual from days of going uncared for. Dad stares down Denki, but it’s a little different from the first time they met. It’s softer and not as cold.

“What did Neito tell you?” he asks.

Denki presses his lips into a thin line and looks down, curling in on himself. He doesn’t need to say anything, I can see it. Neito told him something. He just doesn’t want to discuss it with both of my fathers here.

Luckily, they get the message. “Shouta, why don’t we go ask Hitoshi’s doctor if he can eat anything yet?”

Dad nods. “Fine, let’s go, Hizashi.”

And they both leave.

Now it’s just us alone.

I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what’s to come. Maybe this would have been easier if I had just told him in the first place; Maybe it wouldn’t have been. Either way, he knows now, and I have to face the consequences.

“So… an underground agent,” he speaks up, and the temptation to crawl under a rock only grows more. “I can see why you didn’t tell me. Getting a job like that mixed up with dating an idol would’ve been pretty bad.”

I squeeze his hand the best I can, despite my depleting energy. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this… or rather, that you had to find out at all.”

Heavy silence falls between us. I try not to stare at his face, but I can’t help myself. His deep-in-thought expression is so focused and soft, it’s kind of cute. But I know this isn’t really the time to be thinking about that.

Any minute now, he’ll tell me he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. The stalker will be caught and arrested soon. Denki doesn’t need me. He’ll leave me just like Neito did. It’s what I deserve.

“How is it different?”

The question throws me off. “What?”

“Monoma said you’re neither a hero nor a vigilante,” he continues. “But I don’t see how what you do is different from a hero. You make criminals confess their crimes, right? How is that not like a hero?”

“I… I don’t catch the villains,” I answer.

“So? Catching a villain only does so much good if you can’t get them to confess or prove that they committed any crimes,” he says.

I hesitate for a moment, trying to think of a response. “I’m not accepted by the public.”

“No one is,” he replies. “The whole world is full of misfits. You can’t please everybody. And that isn’t the point of being a hero anyway.”

I bite my lip a little. “I also use my quirk to gain information on other hero societies.”

“What kind of information?”

“… Mainly stuff like if they’re allowing Heroes to perform illegal actions.”

“And how is that bad?”

Another curtain of silence falls. My mind is blank. I never expected this kind of reaction. Ever since Neito left me, I’ve been keeping quiet about my job. Only my fathers and hero agencies knew about it, and they were all sworn to secrecy.

Why isn’t Denki mad? Why isn’t he leaving? Why is he not afraid to be near me?

“I can sort of understand… what may be the reasons Monoma left,” he says, his voice gentle and slow. “But I don’t think he was right to. Yeah, your job is a little different and it’s risky, but god, these days, what job isn’t? There are all sorts of people out there. No career is safe anymore. We put our lives on the line just by existing. And you… you risk your life more than everyone else, and you do it for others. You make criminals confess their crimes so they can be locked up and because of that, there are people who got to live another day they might not have if that criminal was let free.”

I want to respond, but the words are stuck in my throat, making me choke. My chest feels tight, but also warm and happy. I don’t even realize I’m crying until Denki’s free hand cups my cheek and wipes a tear from my eye.

“And you protected me,” he smiles at me, moving himself from sitting in the chair beside the bed to sitting on the bed, facing me. His honey orbs gazing deep and lovingly into my violet ones. “You’re my hero, Hitoshi.”

I don’t say anything. I couldn’t even if I wanted to. But I don’t. I just let his hot and tender lips press against mine. I’ve kissed him so many times, but each time is a whole new sensation pure bliss. And after days of not being able to kiss him, this sensation hits even harder than ever before. I kiss him back and we stay like that for a long time. Neither of us wanting to pull away. Both of us desperately craving more.

(Aizawa’s POV)

“—You’re my hero, Hitoshi.”

I relax against the wall and squeeze my husband’s hand. Hizashi uses his other hand to cover his mouth, doing his best to keep quiet. Tears rolling down his cheeks and his body trembles a bit from holding back how much he wants to sob.

I know what he’s feeling. Because I feel it too.

Memories of a lilac-ette boy growing up flash through my mind. The moment we brought him home and he was scared to talk to us because of his quirk. The growing and deepening depression he carried with him as he struggled with rumors and comments he became accustomed to hearing. His frustration and anguish when he couldn’t get into the hero course. His determination to work harder and harder as I mercilessly trained him. His concern when he got the offer to become an underground agent. His heart break when Neito left him.

All the things that we could only do so much to help him through.

One boy made all that disappear with a single sentence.

“He loves him…” Hizashi whispers next to me.

He loves him.

_He loves him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are we feeling better? :)
> 
> You guys left me some pretty funny comments last chapter. Thank you for that lmao


	13. Lovingly Starving for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I have so much I want to say. So many feelings and emotions filling me up and ready to spill out. But something’s stopping me. Some kind of block keeping all of what I feel tightly sealed inside that imaginary envelope.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it took me a bit to get this chapter out! I'll explain a bit of why in the ending notes!

(Kaminari’s POV)

I’ve grown so used to staying in Hitoshi’s apartment that I honestly almost forgot that I have my own home. An American-modern style mansion that’s way too big for someone living alone. The countless number of silent nights I’d spent here feels like a far-off memory now. I hardly even recall shopping for all of my furniture and decorations, but I know I probably just chose whatever I thought looked trendy.

Yet, I can feel my inner regret slowly eating away at me as I watch Hitoshi scan his eyes over my living room. My huge black half-circle couch with leopard print pillows, my giant flat screen, the one wall that’s actually a fish tank, the black marble fireplace, custom made metal posters with my past tour dates and locations on them; it all feels so tacky now. And he’s so quiet as he takes everything in, it’s making me anxious.

But then he lets out a soft little chuckle. My cheeks burn slightly. “W-what?”

“Sorry, it’s just…” he trails off. He looks at me with gentle violet orbs and smiles at me. I love his smile. It’s rare but beautiful, like witnessing a sky full of shooting stars. “It’s very you.”

It’s been two weeks since we rescued Hitoshi from being kidnapped. His wound is almost completely healed, and we kept him hidden in the hospital that whole time. We decided sending him back to his apartment is too dangerous right now. Especially since the police and pro heroes are struggling to track down Monoma and Shishikura. So, after a lot of debate between sending him to a hotel or having him stay with his fathers, I eventually convinced him to stay with me instead of either of those options. Jirou, Sero, and everyone else agreed it was a good idea since my mansion has very good security. I was only staying in Hitoshi’s place for so long because we didn’t know if the stalker knew my address, but we were sure at the time that he didn’t know Hitoshi’s.

There’s an echo of the front door opening and closing, and Jirou emerges from around the corner with her touch screen tablet in hand. She doesn’t even look up at us as she taps on it and speaks. “Okay, so we’re still going to do the huge charity concert thing, but now we can push the date back to a bit later.”

I give her a deadpan expression. “Yeah, just let yourself in, why don’t you.”

“Thanks, already did,” she smirks. “Anyway, this is good. You really don’t need to be exhausted from a huge concert right before going on your tour to America.”

_Oh shit, that’s right._ With everything that’s been going on, I had completely forgotten about my concert tour in America. I was so into enjoying my time with Hitoshi and flaunting our relationship for the paparazzi. That night that I met Hitoshi; I actually had escaped from a small business party that Sero had put together to talk about my tour. That was the last time we had spoken about it at all, but clearly Jirou has been making preparations for it all along. That’s just like her.

I look over to Hitoshi, who has an expression on his face that I can’t read very well, but it seems a bit sad. Is he upset? I wouldn’t blame him; I never mentioned the tour to him, and America is really far away. Plus, I remember we planned for it to be about two months long. That’s kind of a long time to go without seeing me.

_I could just invite him to come with me. I’m sure Jirou and Sero wouldn’t mind. And it’s my concert tour anyway. I should be allowed to bring Hitoshi._

With a determined smile on my face, I open my mouth to ask him. But then Jirou says something that makes me go silent.

“Leaving for America will be a good chance to work in staging your breakup as well.”

The corners of my lips drop along with my heart. My chest tightens. I feel like I can hardly breathe. Everything inside me is shattering like glass and grinding itself further and further into dust. It’s taking every fiber of my being not to cry right now.

_Right… our relationship is fake._

When did I grow so used to having him? So used to it that the fact that he isn’t really my boyfriend just slipped my mind entirely. So used to it that the thought of not seeing him anymore feels non-existent. So used to it that the idea of our fake breakup feels like a real one.

I swallow the lump in my throat with my overwhelmingly crushing feelings. “When do we leave for the tour?” I ask.

“We can leave the police and pros to search for the stalker. So… I can get you on a plane to California in three days,” she replies, swiping and tapping away on her tablet’s screen.

_Three days._ That’s all I have left with Hitoshi. It’s not enough. I need more time with him. I want to be with him for longer. I’m not ready to say goodbye. I’ll never be ready.

_I want to be with him… forever._

All the years I spent never taking any relationship seriously. The relationship between Sero and Mina that I ruined. All the one night stands I had with random guys I met in bars or at parties. The few other celebrities I secretly slept with. Besides the regret of hurting Sero and Mina, I never felt anything through all of that.

And yet, a fake relationship is what’s going to break me. A guy that I met by chance. A guy that I thought could just be a potential screw buddy. A guy that my manager asked to be my fake boyfriend because I was being stalked. A guy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time and got tangled up in my mess.

A guy who was kind enough to let me into his home even when I had just met him because he knew I was scared. A guy who agreed to help me and protect me even though it put his life on the line. A guy who never treated me like I wasn’t human. A guy who touched me so tenderly and cared for me. A guy who saved me.

I’d give it all up. The fame, the money, the fans, everything; just to stay with Hitoshi.

But I know he would never want me to do that.

“I have to talk with Sero about getting the bus ready,” Jirou says, pulling me out of my thoughts. “Oh, and I already had security bring Shinsou’s cat here. Mitzi was her name, yeah? She’s all set up in her own little room upstairs.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m sure Mitzi quite likes that,” Hitoshi says.

“No problem. I’ll see you guys later,” she responds and quickly leaves, still never look up from her tablet. That’s Jirou for you; always on the clock.

And now I’m alone with Hitoshi again. Heavy silence filling the room and making it feel way less spacious than it actually is. Should I bring up the tour? Should I not? What can I say to make all this feel less suffocating?

“So, uh,” Hitoshi speaks up after a few more seconds. “which room do you sleep in?”

I smile at him and start heading over to the stairs, gesturing him to follow. I lead him up the steps and down the hallway to a set of double doors. I open them up to reveal my bedroom. One wall made completely of clear glass so you can see out to my large garden and pool area in the back. Electric yellow bedding on my king size mattress. A huge L shaped desk in one of the corners of the room with a gaming PC set up and three monitors. A large flat screen TV just a few inches away from the foot of the bed. And another door on the wall adjacent to the entrance that leads into my walk-in closet.

Hitoshi takes a few steps inside and looks around. “It’s surprisingly more toned down than the rest of the place.”

“Well, I rarely sleep in here, honestly,” I say, rubbing at the back of my neck. “I tend to fall asleep on my couch or at the studio. Before I met you, that is.”

He chuckles a bit. “I can picture that.”

Another silence, this time much more comfortable, falls between us. Our eyes lock, amethyst meeting gold. And it feels like we both have these imaginary letters that has everything we want to say to each other written on them but we’re both too afraid to let the other see it or say the words out loud.

I have so much I want to say. So many feelings and emotions filling me up and ready to spill out. But something’s stopping me. Some kind of block keeping all of what I feel tightly sealed inside that imaginary envelope.

Two months in America. I can’t possibly ask Hitoshi to wait for me. And he has his own life; a life without the famous idol Chargebolt. I can’t just take him with me and expect him to leave his job and cat and family behind to play pretend boyfriends with me.

_Maybe… It’s better this way._

It hurts. It hurts so much that I want to crawl under the covers of my bed and sob. But I need to keep it together, at least for now.

I’m not sure when Hitoshi and I suddenly got so much closer to each other than we were before. But I melt into his touch as he caresses my cheek. I grip the fabric of his shirt and silently beg for more as he presses his lips to mine. Slowly, our clothes are stripped and dropped onto the hard wood floor.

The first time was hot and heavy. The first time was full of lustful hunger. The first time was the desperate need to release all of the sexual tension between us.

But this time is different. This time is so gentle. This time is slow but also hungry. This time is warm and tender.

Like we really know we only have three days left together.

Hitoshi picks me up, exploring the inside of my mouth with his tongue. He lays my bare body down onto the bed and climbs over me. I tangle my fingers into his lilac hair and deepen the kiss more. His own fingers trace over every muscle line of my body, the skin of them a bit cold, but I’m used to it. Hitoshi’s body is always cold, and I quite like it.

“Is your wound okay?” I ask between our kisses.

“Yeah, it’s good, Kitten,” he whispers. That nickname never fails to send an excited shiver down my spine.

I reach over to the bedside table with my free hand and open the drawer. I take out a small bottle of lube and hand it to Hitoshi. He squeezes some out onto his fingers and lets it warm up before going to ease a finger inside my entrance.

He trails kisses down my neck and along my collar bone, then works them back up to my ear. He nibbles at the skin of my lobe as he massages the rim of my hole tenderly. I let out a quiet moan as his finger slips inside and presses against the inner walls.

“Just relax, baby,” Hitoshi says in my ear, making my cheeks blush.

He works in another finger and curls them inside, causing me to moan again, but this time a bit louder. I feel the tip of his tongue graze up my neck. I tighten my fist full of messy purple hair.

Another finger, all moving deep inside me and curling against my sensitive spot. I toss my head back with a blissful cry. “H-Hitoshi…”

“You’re doing good, Kitten,” he says and I practically whimper.

I tug on his hair to pull his head up and force him to look at me. “I want you, now.”

He smirks at me and chuckles. He places a quick kiss to my lips and takes his fingers out of me. He pours some lube onto his cock and lathers it around his shaft. He lifts my hips and slowly enters his tip inside.

I let out a deep and shaky breath, trying to keep my body relaxed. I moan loudly as more and more of his cock enters me. It hurts a bit since I rushed the preparation, but nothing I can’t handle. I don’t want to waste a single second of these last few days that I get to be with Hitoshi.

That I get to be with the man I love.

_Yeah… I love him._

_I love Hitoshi._

He wraps his arms around me and holds me as close to him as he can as he moves inside me. Thrusting in and out of me gently and lovingly. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I close my eyes and melt into this moment.

Hitoshi gives a small breathy moan, burying his face in my hair. “Denki…”

The sound of my name was more beautiful than any song I could sing.

“Hitoshi…”

We lose track of time; making love over and over and holding each other and kissing. So much so that we don’t even realize how long we’ve been doing it, until we see the sun coming up. 

And suddenly we have one less day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little emotional for me :')
> 
> If you read the top note, I'm sure you probably want to know what took me a little bit to get this chapter out.  
> The overall gist is that I've been very depressed over a certain something that happened in the recent manga chapter of MHA.
> 
> **SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAP 292**  
> **PLEASE SCROLL PAST IF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE**  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> If you've read chap 292 then you you saw that Nejire has gotten burned pretty bad and I'm honestly scared of losing her. I know it seems kinda dumb cause she's a fictional character, she isn't real. But Nejire is just a huge comfort character for me and I love her very very much. I seriously think losing her would just break me. She isn't a major character so she's expendable. I know some people are pretty scared for Bakugou as well, and I am also. However I don't think he's going to die or anything because I just can't see Horikoshi doing that. Like he isn't dumb, he KNOWS he would lose a ton of readers and fans if he killed off Bakugou. Especially after all the character development he's had, which has been absolutely amazing. However, Nejire is not in the same boat. Horikoshi very much could kill her off and it wouldn't be a huge loss to the manga/anime at all. But it would seriously break me because I just love her so much and she is one of my biggest comfort characters.
> 
> But yeah, that's basically why It took me a bit to get this chapter done. I've just been really really depressed and was finding it hard to motivate myself to get the chapter done.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> **SPOILERS ENDED**
> 
> on a brighter note though, We're almost done!! I think we only have like maybe two chapters left :)


	14. All I Want is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a fake breakup. A fake breakup for a relationship that was never real to begin with. So, why does it feel so real? I knew this is how things would go. Did I really expect anything different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to get this out a little sooner but it was my birthday recently so I was a little busy with that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

(Shinsou’s POV)

I’ve never been fond of airports or traveling by plane at all. Airports are so loud and crowded and the food stands in them don’t even serve decent food. And traveling by air feels like you’re being squished into a claustrophobic metal box. 

And today, I have another reason to hate them.

As an insomniac, I’m used to feeling exhausted and unrested. But I had no clue that heartbreak makes that feeling a hundred times worse. No matter how much my chest feels tight and my heart feels like it’s sinking and drowning in the ocean, the pain only intensifies and gets worse and worse as we get closer to the break up we knew was coming, as we get closer to our inevitable goodbye.

I’m used to people walking out of my life. I’m used to losing the people I love. My mother died, my father abandoned me, my classmates wanted nothing to do with me because of my quirk, Neito left me because of my job. I never expect anyone to stay anymore.

But losing Denki hurts so much more, and he isn’t even gone yet. I’m still watching the wheels of his suitcase roll across the shiny periwinkle floor squares. I still feel the electric warmth of his presence in front of me. Yet, I know what’s coming soon. Soon, the blonde idol who turned my whole life upside down will step onto a plane to America and a social media post about our breakup will reach the phones and computers of every Chargebolt fan in the world. Jirou and Sero predict that it will be pretty shocking news to his fanbase, but they’ll make sure to make it seems like the breakup was a mutual agreement.

It’s a fake breakup. A fake breakup for a relationship that was never real to begin with. So, why does it feel so real? I knew this is how things would go. Did I really expect anything different?

Well, maybe I did.

Three days. Denki and I spent three days just absorbing as much of each other as we could. Making love, kissing, hugging, whispering, calling for each other, craving more and more regardless of how exhausted our bodies were. Yet, neither of us uttered a word of how we truly feel. It was like we just shoved all those unspoken words into a tiny bottle and pretended the bottle didn’t exist.

Is it because we both believe this is for the best?  
Because we both know we have separate lives to return to that don’t involve being together?  
Or is it that neither of us are sure how the other feels?

Does Denki feel what I feel?

_Does he love me like I love him?_

“We’re at the point where you need a ticket to pass through,” Jirou says as her, Sero, Denki, and I come to a stop. “You guys should say your goodbyes now.”

Denki slowly nods his head, staring down at the floor. “Yeah, okay…”

Sero reaches out and grabs the blonde’s luggage from him. “Take your time,” he says and leads Jirou away from the two of us with a hand on her back.

We stand there in heavy, suffocating silence. Refusing to meet eyes, but also desperately wanting to be in each other’s presence for as long as possible. Neither wanting to say goodbye but knowing it’s inevitable. And suddenly it’s like the bottle is there again; sitting between us, overflowing and ready to crack. But we just keep ignoring it.

“Thank you for everything,” Denki says and finally our gaze meets. Golden honey orbs gentle and glimmering with life. A smile that’s warm but also dull with an aura of sorrow. “You’ve been wonderful to me, Hitoshi, and I appreciate your help.”

I return his sad smile with one of my own. “Shishikura and Monoma are still out there though.”

“Yeah,” he glances down at the floor and then back to me. “But I know they’ll find them eventually. Either way, you played your part perfectly and we lured out the stalker. So, thank you. And you’re free to stay at my place until the police say you’re safe to return home.”

I don’t say anything. I just move closer to him and wrap my arms around him; holding and squeezing his petite, toned body tightly. Knowing this will be the last time I’ll ever get to touch him like this. He hugs be back and buries his face into my shoulder. He’s trembling a little, like he’s struggling to hold something back.

“I guess… this is it,” his voice cracks painfully.

“Yeah…” I tangle my fingers into his yellow locks and bite my lip. Sinking my teeth into it so hard, I’m surprised the skin doesn’t break. All my feels rushing from my shattering heart to the surface of my tongue. I swallow it.

There’s nothing but silence for what feels like five hundred years. Our eyes meet again, and I know the look Denki is giving me. This tiny, pleading twinkle. I lean down and press my lips to his. The kiss is soft at first, then it deepens as his own lips press further into mine, and we melt into it.

The taste of his kiss is sweet but pulling away from him is bitter. His presence is as warm as sunshine but letting him go is as cold as snow. Being with him is eternal heaven but losing him is miserable hell.

He backs away from me, not even looking directly at me, like it would just break him to meet my eyes again. “Goodbye, Hitoshi.”

I’m already broken. “Goodbye, Denki.”

I couldn’t stay in Denki’s home. It was too painful. I just grabbed my cat, Mitzi and left. I know it isn’t safe for me to be back in my apartment, but I have nowhere else to go right now. Luckily, one of the security guards offered to stick around my apartment building and just explain things to Jirou and Sero over the phone later. So, at least, I have some sort of protection.

As soon as I set Mitzi down and sink myself into the couch, everything inside me snaps. I don’t remember the last time I really cried, outside of a panic attack. I almost forgot how much it stings my eyes and makes me feel even more exhausted. But I can’t make it stop.

_I really can’t keep anyone, can I?  
No, you should have known better, Hitoshi._

Everyone leaves, but I knew Denki was going to leave me eventually. I have no right to be this sad about it. He was never mine to begin with. It was all fake.

_Stop crying.  
Stop fucking crying._

But I can’t stop. I just can’t. It has barely been an hour and I already miss him. I want him back. I can’t have him back. He was never mine. But he felt like mine. I want him to be mine. I want to be his. But he’s gone now.

“FUCK!” I shout as I throw a couch pillow at the table and chairs. It doesn’t make me feel better at all. So, I just cry more. Silently sobbing as I lay on my side; curling into myself.

Thunder is roaring outside. The pitter-patter of rain loudly hits my windows. Lightning illuminates a dark, navy blue and gray sky. But I only know this after I’ve opened my eyes. When did I fall asleep?

The neighbors are being so loud, banging on the wall. They’re normally pretty quiet. Do they have a guest over? What time is it?

I turn my head to look at the digital clock on my TV stand. It takes my brain a minute to process the bright neon green numbers as 8:32PM. It’s been four hours since I said goodbye to Denki. I feel just as shattered and dead inside as I did before, if not more.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

God, why are they being so loud? Stop hitting the walls. The landlord is going to have a freak out.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Wait… that’s not the wall.

It’s the door.

_My_ door.

I quickly rise to my feet and drag myself across the apartment to the front door. I stop, hesitating for a second. What if it’s Shishikura? Or Neito? No, the security guard would have seen them if they just walked into the building. I wrap my fingers around the knob and slowly turn it.

I’m met with golden eyes and yellow blonde hair.

He’s completely soaked from head to toe, but I can still see the tears streaming down his cheeks. I’m in so much shock just seeing him here right now that I can’t even speak. But I don’t need to, because he talks first.

“The flight got delayed by two hours,” he says, “and I didn’t get on the plane.”

I’m practically shaking. “Why not?”

The bottle breaks.

“Because I want to be with you.”

And my heart is revived.

I pull him into the apartment, pushing him up against the door as I close it behind him. Our lips crash into each other in a rush. Somehow, he tastes even sweeter. I pull away for a second, but barely give either of us a chance to breathe before kissing him again. Because I see everything in these kisses. Denki and I together, building a future, creating a family. Him and I in love and happy, forever.

I break the kiss when my knees give out on me, dropping to the floor. Then I realize I’m crying again. I cling onto Denki’s waist and nuzzle my wet face into his soaked hoodie. I feel his fingers comb through my hair as he hugs my head to his stomach.

“Please stay with me…” I choke out in my broken voice. “I love you, Denki.”

Denki gets down on his knees and cups my face in his hands. “I love you too, Hitoshi,” he replies and places a tender kiss to my lips. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

I hold him close; as close as I possibly can. Refusing to let go. My heart drums happily when I hear him softly begin to sing to me.

“Baby you’re like lightning in a bottle,  
I can’t let you go now that I got it,  
And all I need is to be struck by your  
Electric love…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for sticking with this story this far and for all of the really nice comments you guys have been leaving me, I really appreciate it :)  
> There is actually only one chapter left of this fanfic and I want it to be a real good one for you guys so forgive me if it takes a little bit to post!


	15. Under a Thousand Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Denki is the reason I feel alive. He’s the reason I become less numb with every breath I take. Like I was a wilting lavender flower, stuck in the shadows, and he is the ray of sunshine that revived me.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll say everything I need to say in the ending notes :)

(Shinsou’s POV)

**Dear Hitoshi,**

**You’ve made it clear that you don’t plan to change your career. I want to support you, I wish I could, but I just can’t. Your choices have only hurt me further and further. No hero agency will take me because my relationship with you is such a risk. These three years I’ve been with you have been wonderful, but I have bigger dreams in mind. I don’t want to hurt you, but your career is a curse. No one can safely love and be with you. I’m sorry, but this is the life you chose. We’ll always have our memories. Training together, meeting at the sports festival, our trip to Okinawa after we graduated. Our first kiss, when we were hanging out in your dorm room, trying to study. I remember how nervous you looked after you pulled away, it was cute. The first time we gave our bodies to each other, we were in our last year of high school and talking about creating a future together. We were caught in the romantic passion of the moment. I really meant everything I said; about wanting to come home to you every day, growing old with you, all of it. But I suppose things can’t always go the way we want them too. You know that better than anyone. I can only hope you’ll realize your mistakes and then maybe we can try again.**

**Goodbye.  
\--Neito**

I’ve read that letter so many times. Read it so much over the four years since our breakup that every word has been burned and branded into my brain. The first few times, it broke my heart and left the pieces scattered all over the floor like a shattered stain glass window. Each tiny piece a part of me that I gave to him and trusted him to love and cherish, only to be tossed to the ground without a breath of hesitation. Every time I read it after that, all I felt was whole bodily numbness. Like my mind got tired of generating emotions for him leaving me, so it decided to just stop completely. And all that was left over was the nothingness of empty feelings. Until soon I just stopped reading the letter. Six months before I met Denki, that was when I stopped reading it. And during those six months, I went through each day half alive and barely feeling.

Denki is the reason I feel alive. He’s the reason I become less numb with every breath I take. Like I was a wilting lavender flower, stuck in the shadows, and he is the ray of sunshine that revived me.

That’s why I don’t feel the numbness now. Even as I sit across from Neito; his blue eyes refusing to meet with me. I can see the skin on his wrists a little red from the quirk suppressing handcuffs; no doubt he made many attempts to get out of them. But now he just sits across from me in this small interrogation room, arms resting on the tiny wooden table, and an expression of defeat I’ve never seen him wear before.

They told me to ask him whatever I want about why he was working with Shishikura. Yet, not a single question comes to mind. It’s not like I already know why he did it; I don’t, but somehow it feels like the answer doesn’t matter. Like even if I asked him why, he’ll only give me an answer I won’t understand or won’t care about anymore. My heart stopped hurting for Neito long ago and now it only beats for Denki.

“You looked so much happier,” the silence is broken by Neito’s voice, a little rough and broken, like he hadn’t used it in a while or like his throat is sore. “The moment I saw the photo of you kissing him in front of all those paparazzi, I became filled with so much anger.”

_The photo._

The night all the rumors of Chargebolt having a boyfriend were confirmed. The night I dipped him down and kissed him passionately for all the cameras around us. The night we officially became a fake couple. The photo that was spread all over every social media platform with a Chargebolt fanbase.

“I know I have no right to be so upset,” he continues. “I was the one who left. I was the one who didn’t call you or anything for four years after throwing away everything we had. But I didn’t expect you to start dating an idol.”

“Why do you even care?” I ask, the question spilling out of me before I can even think about it.

Slowly, Neito’s gaze connects with mine. The light of life missing from his pale blue pools. Like all the soullessly empty emotions I felt for so long left me and entered him. But there’s still the smallest, most miniscule hint of sorrow.

“Because I still loved you,” he says.

“You stabbed me,” I respond. “You worked with an insane stalker and gave him information about my entire life and let him kidnap me.”

Neito averts his eyes back to the table. He’s silent for a minute, unsure what excuse he could give to justify his actions. There is no excuse, though. And he knows that.

“Shishikura wanted Chargebolt and I wanted you,” he replies. “At the time, our interests seemed to line up. I didn’t intend to take it so far. But I kept seeing more and more photos and videos of you with him. I hated how happy you looked. You never… _never_ looked that happy with me.”

_Maybe because I wasn’t._

Neito wasn’t bad to me when I dated him. But he never supported any of my choices. Anything I did that didn’t line up with his ideals for us was my mistake, my fault. I never had a say in what kind of future we would have. I appreciated how he never treated me like I was a villain. How he wasn’t afraid to talk to me. But he’s right. I am far happier with Denki. I won’t say that, though. I refuse to hurt him the same way he hurt me. It wouldn’t solve anything or make either of us feel better.

Instead, I just stand up and head towards the door. Placing my hand on the knob and tightening my fingers around it. I stand there, staring at the dark wood frame for a second. 

“If you really loved me,” I begin to say, feeling Neito’s eyes on me but not meeting them, “then you would have just let me go.”

I open the door, walk out of the room, and close it again behind me. The officer waiting in the hallway nods to me and gestures for me to follow. I let him guide me over to another interrogation room and he opens the door to let me in. I step inside to see Denki, Jirou, and Sero sitting at a table across from Seiji Shishikura.

Denki perks up when he sees me and smiles softly. I walk up behind him and stand there, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He reaches up and squeezes it gently, then turns his attention back to the man across from him.

Shishikura seems reluctant to speak, but all the eyes piercing through his skin pressure him into it. “I wrote you a letter once,” his voice quiet and slow, but loud enough to hear. “I told you about one of my friends going missing… and you actually wrote me back and told me you would dedicate one of the songs at your concert to my friend. That was during your Japan tour. I didn’t believe you at first, I figured you would forget, but I appreciated the thought anyway. But then… I went to that concert… and you really did it.”

Before he could continue the story, Denki began to softly sing.

“All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
‘Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy man, I’m sure.”

Shishikura’s beady eyes go wide and he nods. “That’s the one. You remember?”

“I never forgot,” Denki replies.

My own heart sinks a little as tears streak down Shishikura’s cheeks. Like the realization of all the wrong he has done finally hit him all at once. I shouldn’t feel bad for him. He’s a stalker who scared the hell out of Denki and kidnapped me. But somehow, I do. Deep beneath all the mistakes he made, he’s just guy who found comfort and happiness in an idol he admired. But he took it too far, and I think he’s seeing that now.

“Was your friend found?” Denki asks.

Shishikura nods his head, his voice choked on his quiet sobs. “She was. She’s okay.”

“I’m glad,” Denki says and stands up from his chair. He takes my hand and begins to lead me to the door.

“Kaminari!” Jirou calls out to him.

The blonde stops and turns to her and Sero with a warm smile. “Find him a good lawyer, okay?” And with that, he drags me out of the interrogation room.

I can’t help but curl the corner of my lips up a bit. I squeeze his hand as we walk together. “You’re kind,” I say.

“I remember his letter well,” he replies. “I still have it tucked away in a safe place. I was waiting all this time for him to write me again and tell me his friend turned up okay. I was just starting to get popular then. Feels like a century ago.”

We reach outside in the warm end-of-spring air. The security guards waiting outside open the door to one of Denki’s many cars for us and we climb inside. The blonde nuzzles himself into my side as the guards shut the door and get into the separate car behind us.

“What about Monoma?” Denki asks as the car begins to move and drive away. “Are you going to press charges?”

I press my lips together in a thin line, thinking for a moment, though I’m sure of my answer already. “No, I’m not going to,” I respond. “He’ll have to serve some time anyway, but if I can make it shorter for him, I will. There’s no excuse for what he did to me, but it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m happy and I want him to move on and be happy too.”

Denki hugs my arm tight. “You’re kind too, Hitoshi.”

I smirk playfully at him. “Maybe just a little.”

A month later, the huge charity concert Jirou had been planning finally came to fruition. Approximately four hundred thousand people gathered and enjoying all the provided entertainment. The food stalls, the rides, the games, and of course, the music.

“Thank you all for coming to this super electric event!” Denki shouts in his most upbeat tone. The crowd roars in excitement. 

He looks angelically gorgeous in his all white stage outfit. A white button-down shirt with white dress pants and a brand-new white garter belt corset to match. They even changed out his signature blue eyeliner look for a soft purple and instead of his usual gold lightening bolt sticker, a clear diamond heart gem adorns his cheek, right below his left eye. Silver hair pins hold back the smaller part of his bangs. And his silver chain choker necklace with the gold lightening bolt charm has been replaced with a delicate looking white lace choker. He’s so ethereal.

“We appreciate you being here and donating to these wonderful charities,” Denki continues and the crowd cheers again. “We’re going to do one more song and then take a short break. But don’t worry, we’ll be playing more and more music all night long!”

Screams fill the outside air and I can’t help but chuckle at their excitement.

“For this song, I want to ask someone special to me a very important question,” he says, and before I can even process it, I’m pushed out onto the stage from where I’ve hidden myself behind the curtain.

The cheering of the crowd gets louder when the spotlight hits me, revealing me to the world, just like the first time Denki sang to me on stage. The blonde idol grabs my hand and pulls me to the front of the stage. He twirls me around, so my back is to the audience and he smiles brightly at me as the music begins.

“A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That’s precisely what I plan to do

And you know one of these days, when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain’t no need to rush  
But one day, I won’t be able to ask you loud enough.”

My heart thumping loudly in my chest, I watch in shock as Denki drops down on one knee. The fans behind me roaring so loudly, they could almost drown out the music if the speakers weren’t even louder.

“And that day is today, Hitoshi,” Denki says right before getting back into singing.

“I say, Will you marry me?  
I swear that I mean it  
I say, Will you marry me?  
Singing  
Oh yeah

How many boys in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby, I don’t ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You’re the love of my life

You know I got my money right  
I’ll buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain’t no need to rush  
But today, I can’t ask you loud enough

I say, Will you marry me?  
I swear that I mean it  
I say, Will you marry me?

And if I lost everything  
In my heart, it means nothing  
‘Cause I have you  
Boy, I have you  
To get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else will ever be better, better  
Because today I-

I say, Will you marry me?  
I swear I mean it  
I say, Will you marry me?

Got me singing  
Got me singing

Will you marry me, Hitoshi?

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That’s precisely what I plan to do.”

My heart and soul feel like they’re swelling with all the euphoria filling me. Any feeling of embarrassment from being in front of so many people completely squashed down into nothing because all I feel right now is joy. A pure, warm and bright happiness that I never knew I could feel before.

I know my answer; of course, I know my answer. I always knew. Because when I look at the electric yellow blonde before me, the one who changed me entire life in a single night, the one who taught me how to live again, the one who cherished me and loved me for _everything that I am,_ I see my home. I see my future. I see my world.

But before I can answer, a rush of electricity shoots out of Denki and hits all the lights around the stage and crowd. Darkness surrounding us all. I can hear the confusion of all the people in the audience, wondering why that happened. Somehow, I catch a glimpse of Sero’s tall figure rush out onto the stage.

“Don’t worry everyone!” he yells out to the crowd, “We’ll get the lights back on in time for the next part of the concert! Go and enjoy the rides and games and food we’ve provided for you all!”

My hands still encased in Denki’s, he leads me off the stage, keeping us hidden in the shadows. I follow him out towards the grassy hills, away from where the four-hundred-thousand people are. The noise of conversations and glee dying down as we get further away.

He stops on top of one of the hills and turns his golden honey gaze up to the sky. I do as well. The soft glow of well over a thousand stars beaming down on us. The new moon cycle creating an empty space so there’s nothing but a veil of glimmering white stars covering the navy blue above us.

“You know,” I break our comfortable silence and reach into my pants pocket. Denki gives his attention to me and watches in awe as I pull out a little velvet black box. I smile at him warmly. “I actually planned on asking you.”

He grins brightly and excitedly, his body trembling a little as he tries to keep himself from bouncing up and down. “Well then, ask me.”

I chuckle a bit at his eagerness. I turn my body to him, still holding his hand and slowly drop to my knee just like he did for me. I let go of his hand and open the small box to reveal a shiny wide band with a black middle and gold trim going all the way around and a small, round bright yellow diamond embedded in the center of it.

“Denki Kaminari, will you marry me?”

Denki drops down to me and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small white velvet box. He opens it to show me a ring that’s similar to the one I picked for him but with silver trim going all the way around and a small, round purple amethyst in the center.

“Only if you marry me, Hitoshi Shinsou.”

We laugh at each other; amazed that we both had the same idea. Our hearts drumming happily, feeling like our souls are intertwining. We exchange the rings and slip them on our fingers. I gaze down at the deep purple gem in awe. I never thought I could feel this loved and cherished by someone so wonderful.

Denki’s honey pools meet my violet orbs and we stay there, kneeling in the grass with a blanket of stars surrounding us. And I feel at home. He is my home. My everything.

Holding both of his hands in mine, I lean in and press my lips to his. Closing my eyes and melting into his warmth. Melting into him as he kisses me back.

“I love you, Denki.”

“I love you, Hitoshi.”

And that’s the story how I went from being Idol Chargebolt’s fake boyfriend to Denki Kaminari’s fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END!!
> 
> Wow, thank you guys so much for reading this fic and leaving me such wonderful comments. I've really enjoyed them all and I hope you guys enjoyed this ending. I'm sorry it took me a while to post, I wanted to make sure it would be a real good one for you guys.
> 
> So before I announce the winner of the votes, I just want to remind you guys that I do also have another fic that's been on hiatus so I could finish this one. It's the Apocalypse AU fic titled 'Maybe When'. It's got a mix of couples in it but it is going to be mostly focused on ShinKami. I had to put it on hold for a bit because doing two fics at once was a lot more work than i thought it would be and i really just wanted to focus on finishing this one. But now that this one is done, we're going to be getting back to the other fic very soon. I think that fic is going to be a bit of a shorter story than this one or 'My Hyper Blonde' but we'll see how it goes. I honestly don't really plan for how many chapters a fic is going to be, i just kinda write until I'm satisfied.
> 
> Now for the winner of the votes................ THE MUTE BOY STORY.  
> It was actually a very close call between that one and the 'How to Get' series but counting up the votes from here and from my discord server, The Mute Boy ended up winning. For those of you who were a fan of the 'My Hyper Blonde' shinkami fic, The Mute Boy is actually based off the bed time story Shinsou told Kaminari about in that story (chapter seven). So I hope you guys enjoy it :)  
> I'm not sure yet when we'll be starting it because I still need to finish 'Maybe When' first and I'm also going to be posting some requested oneshots.
> 
> Speaking of requested oneshots; I have a discord server! (as I mentioned before) and it's called Jinko Kaminari's Favorite Readers. It's a place specifically for my friends and people of my choosing to chat, play with bots, share fanart and most importantly, request oneshots from me. And the reason I'm mentioning this is because right now it doesnt have many people in it, so if you leave me lots of nice comments and stuff, I may consider adding you. I wish I could open it to everyone but i just can't do that because having that many people making requests from me stunts my creativity and causes me to lose my motivation. That's why anyone who gets added has to be of my choosing.  
> The server is 13+ but if you want to request smut, you need to be at least 16 because I just don't feel comfortable writing that sort of stuff for such young readers (though i know i can't really stop you from reading my smut stuff anyway)
> 
> I think that's everything I want to say. I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter. Thank you so much again for reading and being patient with my chapter releases. and if you are a reader of 'Maybe When', thank you so much for waiting for me to finish this fic and we'll be getting back to that fic real soon :)
> 
> I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me? Consider joining my patreon!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/JinkoKaminari


End file.
